The Path We Follow
by MyKullem3
Summary: As war looms over the Villages, ambassadors are sent to keep the peace and ensure the safety of their citizens in neighbouring villages. Hisano is sent to the Leaf Village and is immediately met with hostility due to her unfavourable actions. As she settles into the life in the Hidden Leaf Village, the Suna girl opens up to find herself in more trouble, this time with Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival at the Leaf

"I expect you will continue with the same diligence and passion in your work when you are stationed there." The low, raspy voice of the Kazekage spoke, every word dripping from his mouth at a constant speed.

"Don't worry too much 'bout us over here. Focus on your work and make us proud." The tall young woman with sun kissed hair spoke in her commanding tone. She didn't mean to, she never does. It's just something that has become a part of who she is.

"And don't forget about us. You'll be back before you know it!" the dark chocolate haired boy says, as he speaks his purple paint resting on his olive skin moves up and down with each word passing through his lips, and the fleeting smile. His voice, to the naked ear sounds joyful and happy. Although to those who know this boy well, are aware it is an act.

"I'll miss you too Kanki." Kanki referring to Kankuro, Kanki, being a nickname Hisano gave him shortly after they met. The story behind it you ask? Well that story is for another time; however it managed to last throughout these recent years.

"So long." The boy says to her. With that Hisano turns away from her dear friends and began the long three-day journey to the village hidden in the leaves, also commonly referred to as the Leaf Village.

* * *

"Hisano, we've been expecting you. Ever since the threat of numerous looming wars, all four main villages feel the need for ambassadors." The Hokage began "we are happy that you've been given the duty, as many of us are well aware, children are the adults of tomorrow and that they can make great decisions. I fear that adults don't give the younger generations enough credit." The Hokage stops dead in her place. "You are aware of your job, yes?"

"Yes ma'am. I am to stay here for the citizens of the desert, for their wellbeing and temporary papers among other duties. After three years of service I am to be replaced by another." Hisano replies.

"Yes, and we are happy to have you with us. I trust this alliance will prove to be beneficial for both villages."

"I'm sure it will be." Hisano replies with a weak her smile as she walks alongside the Hokage, her sandy hair sits messily on top of her head. She was never one for fake beauty, for makeup. It wouldn't help; it wouldn't help conceal her greatest battle, her greatest fear, and her greatest insecurity.

"A youth from our village will be your guide. His name is Shikamaru" the Hokage says as she motions for the boy leaning against a nearby tree, the shade from its branches concealing a section of his face. She is quick to subtly adjust her hair pulling it over the right side of her face and re-securing her scarf in a high position; she fears people won't be able to understand. "If you have any further questions feel free to drop by any time." The Hokage motions to the high standing building, and for those familiar with this building and its round shape and orange roof, knows just how important it truly is to the village. The Hokage bows, as does Hisano. The Hokage turns around and walks away, and up the stairs to the door of the round building.

"She says that but she doesn't really mean it." The boy; Shikamaru, says as he slips his hands into his pockets lazily as he walks up to Hisano.

"Let me guess, she yells at you?" Hisano asks, her left eyebrow rising in a sarcastic manner.

"What was your first clue?" Shikamaru asks as the voice of the Hokage is heard from outside the walls.

"So three years, huh?" the boys asks.

"Yes, and I already miss the dry air and warm rays from the Sun." she smiles again. Her smile timid, yet at the same time extremely strong.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure." The boy smiles, "Look, the gang had a meeting planned for a long time now to go to the new barbeque house in town. So if you don't mind-"

"I get it, no need to go on. I'll make myself scarce."

"That's not what I meant." But she was already gone before the words even left the lips of the dark haired boy. "Troublesome woman." The boy sighs, a small hint of a smile escaping in the corner of his mouth, shaking his head as a small chuckle leaves his body "this one is going to be difficult" and walks away.

Hisano sat by a small lake "so much water, boy these guys are lucky." She had a habit of speaking her thoughts, instead of like most who kept it to themselves. Hisano leans forward, her reflection in the calm, still water. Her sandy hair draping over her shoulder: falling at shoulder length. Her white scarf covering her mouth, something many did back home to protect themselves from the elements, her small nose made it difficult to keep the scarf in its proper position.

Her eyes were the most intriguing to anyone who glanced her way. Oh of course she has beautiful eyes, as all humans do. Hers were different, they weren't more beautiful than the next, it's the scar that hangs over her right eye that reaches from her forehead to her chin. This was her greatest physical imperfection. The scar was not a simple one, it never could be. As all scars are, whether emotional or physical, have a story, have a past. Her scar is thick, thicker in some cases in different parts. If your eyes were to settle upon this scar, from the very top, to the very bottom, you would notice it was not clean cut. It cut over her right eye, rendering that specific eye blind. Yes, her eyes were most intriguing, the most frightening. The scar, perhaps it is its presence that makes her who she is. How at the middle of the scar it turns off course and looks like a raging riverbed, the rough ridges and the smooth ones. Maybe it is the scar that signifies the way her life has become—off course.

No more. Hisano's finger touches the clean, clear water. She watches as the ripples begin small, and slowly grow. It was at this moment when she thought of Gaara. How he was once the smallest ripple, and that one idea grew to become the largest. She wonders if she'll ever be as great as he is, as he was in the earlier years, of his great knowledgeable command. Yes, it was quite obvious Hisano holds a lot of respect for the red headed boy. After all it was he who saved her in a time of great need. And unlike in stories when such an event happens, Hisano did not fall for the boy. No, her respect for him only grew. To care for a person he never knew, to care for the ones that hated him; that wanted him dead. She would never have been able to forgive as easily as he had. She wasn't capable of it. Hisano came to her feet. She looks around her. The high standing Maple and Sycamore trees, they stood in all their glory, standing tall and proud, just as Temari does.

"I miss them already. I wonder if they miss me?" she speaks again, this time a genuinely happy smile graced her face. In times like this, when one is surrounded by nature, one is silenced. She took in all that was around her. The tall trees, the greenest grass she had ever seen. The water, even the sky as the rosy shade mixes together with orange. A paradise. But no sand, no scorching heat, so it can't be home.

"Could I really get used to such a place?" she began to doubt the words of the boy with the high ponytail. "It's so different from back home. Will I really be able to get used to it?"

"You know most people don't talk out loud to themselves." A boy said as he left his hiding place from behind a tree "they'll think you're crazy." Hisano realizing who was behind her quickly covered the right side of her face again, pulling the scarf up.

"Shikamaru? I thought you went to meet with your friends." Hisano says as she quickly turns around.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Because I knew what you were going to say." She says matter-of-factly.

"No, you didn't. I was going to invite you."

"Really?" Hisano asks puzzled.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Shikamaru says with a shrug as he leans on a nearby tree.

"Well I'm new if you haven't noticed, so I didn't know you were on the trust wagon already."

"We're not." He shakes his head "Troublesome woman." He glances to the ground; then back up to Hisano.

"What?" she asks straightening up.

"What?" Shikamaru asks clueless, unaware of what Hisano was getting at.

"You said 'troublesome woman' it doesn't give the best of welcoming let's put it that way." She replies harshly as she begins to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" the boy; or rather man, as he is a young adult, and as many during that stage of their life prefer to not be addressed as if they were children.

"Why should I?"

"Because." He said, giving absolutely no reason to her for why she should "I can barely see your face let alone hear what you're saying!" the man exclaimed, taking a couple of large steps toward Hisano. His hand ripped the scarf off, then, which surprised her most; he brought his fingers to her face and gently moved her hair out of her eye. Her greatest insecurity now in the very sight to the boy, her whole body stiffened. People never took lightly to her scar, what will he do now? "Now isn't that much better? I'll be able to hear you now and make eye contact with you properly."

"But I can't see out of that eye, it makes no difference." She says looking down, trying to avoid his gaze. She covered the right side of her face with her coarse fingers, trying to salvage any source of protection.

"Yes it does, to me it does. You have beautiful eyes, don't hind them."

"It's not the eyes I'm trying to hide." Hisano says as she looks up, her hand still covering the side of her face.

"Then the scar?" the man says, it wasn't really a question though, not to him. He already knew why. He knew when she first did it when they met. "It's just a scar; tons of people have 'em. It's not that bad." He shrugs.

"That's what you say." Hisano says as her voice lowers and head drops again.

"Well I don't know what you've been through or whatever, but people here don't really care what your outer features are. They don't care if you've got a scar or lost a limb. 'Cause here it means you fought for your village and you sacrificed yourself for the safety of the people here. So if you cover it because you're insecure, you really shouldn't. I don't see why you'd be insecure about that kind of thing."

"Yes, but you're not a girl. Stuff like this isn't something women normally see as pleasing. I drive more people away then attract." It was silly really, why she did it, but she couldn't help it, it's what she was brought up to think like.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" She couldn't object to that. Yes, Shikamaru still stood in front of her. Not frightened by the scar, not even taken aback. He was fully aware of its presence yet he chose to stay. To continue starring at her as she processes what he has said. "So I'll ask you again. Do you want to come?" he says, breaking her concentration on his previous words.

"I…um…uh," she stutters, the words surprising to her ears, making her unsure of what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes. Follow me." Orders, orders were something she was good at.

The two walked across the town. Her scar easily visible to anyone who looked her way, Shikamaru had taken her scarf away and hadn't returned it. To have her greatest insecurity on display to the whole village frightened her. She wasn't comfortable being so vulnerable. She cursed herself for caring so much. But no matter how many times Hisano tried to ignore it, she knew that it was the one thing in her life she could have control over, yet she chose to let it take control of her.

For Shikamaru it was difficult to understand why she would be insecure about the scar. Perhaps it is because he's a man and just doesn't understand women. When he thinks of it, his father has scars on his face, and his mother stays with him. He doesn't hide it and is not insecure about it. Many shinobi women have scars; even a couple have them on their face. A life of fighting is not for women that obsess over looks and over makeup in his mind. They are here to fight, not look pretty. When he looked at Hisano he could tell she was uncomfortable. "Perhaps it's a culture thing." He thought. When he looked at her he didn't see a weak girl, he didn't see a weak personality. He saw instead, a woman who has potential, and who is beautiful in her own unique way.

The two of them arrive shortly to the new barbeque house. Hisano hovers outside the door for a moment in fear, in anticipation. Already she had been sent out of her home country and so many things have happened. One thing in particular she wasn't sure if she liked or not. Sure Shikamaru forced her to get comfortable with showing her scar, she was happy that it made it so she was in control, and not the scar. At the same time she was unhappy, because when others looked at her, her mind automatically went to covering the scar. It was confusing for her. She didn't understand what would make him do such a thing, and then invite her to spend time with others on top of it all. It just didn't make sense.

"Hurry up and go in," Shikamaru brushes past her, leaving her standing alone outside of the door. Hisano couldn't control the urge, her hair had to cover the scar; the scar was something she never wished to be judged upon. She would much rather have people see her as a strong young female shinobi rather than someone who should be pitied. Hisano holds the cloth hangings that separated the rest of the town from the barbeque house. Hisano looks to the table Shikamaru sat at, she saw his friends that surrounded him and easily sees how bonded they are, how each and every one is important to the other. Not wanting to intrude she turns around and begins to walk away. Her footsteps weigh heavy as she tries to remember, to remember back then. As time continues to pass by day by day, it gets harder to remember.

* * *

The house of an ambassador is grand, it is well kept, but above all it is empty. Empty, not in a sense of materialistic goods, but in the absence of people. The life of a traveler is naturally lonely, even though travelers tend to meet companions along the way. Ambassadors do not, they remain where they should, but never create personal ties. Creating personal ties would only mean pain in the end. The only ties made while abroad is to be those of a military alliance. That is all that she was to make. She made sure of it, although completing a task like the one she had set for herself is more difficult than she ever could have hoped for.

Hisano unlocks the wooden gate that stands tall surrounding the entirety of her new house. The cobblestone walkway leads delicately to the main entrance. With another click of the key, the door was open and for the first time Hisano stood inside the place she will call home for the next three years. All of her worldly belongings, which remained few, had already been delivered and waited for her at the door, with a spare key in the mailbox. The house already fully furnished with fresh food already set in the fridge. All that was need now was Hisano. Hisano looks about her, the tasteful wooden cabinet sitting quietly near the door. The sun shone through the window setting on the oak floors, the vast space void of any emotion or any sense of life. It's difficult for Hisano to even imagine a way to personalize this house; it seems impossible to transform a place like this into one she could truly call home.

Hisano finds a replacement scarf in one of the bags she brought, as Shikamaru had failed to give her back the one she had been wearing earlier that day; she places it on the cabinet near the door. The one good thing about this house was it allowed her to take off the mask of protection; she could be herself here. Before grabbing her bags that contained her personal goods, Hisano inspects the house, curious as to how large it truly is, and the space available for use. She takes off her shoes and proceeds to the upstairs, the downstairs can wait for later. After the short climb up the stairs Hisano discovered that the house she was essentially given is vast in size, and although it may not look like that on the outside, it truly was. The upstairs; she discovered, consisted of three bedrooms, an office, a bathroom, a lounge room which also functioned as a reading room, and a laundry room. As any other person would, Hisano took the largest of the rooms for herself. Though the rooms were generally the same in size, the added room was much appreciated for Hisano as she had always grown up in the smaller of rooms, having a couple older siblings normally resulted in Hisano receiving the leftovers.

* * *

"So where is this girl anyway?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know, she seems to have disappeared, she was right behind me when I came in. Then suddenly she was gone. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru looks to her white scarf he had taken from her, now placed on the floor next to him. This was something he didn't want to have to deal with right now, and the Hokage will give him shit if he doesn't do something about it soon. He really didn't want her wrath.

"Did she have dusty blonde hair?" Ino asks.

"Yeah…why?"

"Earlier a girl looked into this shop; she had one of her eyes covered by her hair. She then left; I think she even looked over to this table." Ino says as she takes one last bite of the food, she had eaten too much, but it was so exquisite that she felt the need to finish her portion completely.

"That's her." Shikamaru rolls his eyes. Why did she leave? Surely she must have a good reason; running away from him twice isn't something Shikamaru takes too kindly.

"What's her name anyway?" Sakura asks.

"Hisano I think." Shikamaru says as he stuffs his face with food.

"Oh, isn't that the name of that new ambassador girl from one of the other villages?!" Naruto says excitedly.

"You really don't pay attention do you?" Ino asks, "Shika was the one that told us that she was coming to our village in the first place! Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto says loudly.

"Should we go and look for her?" Choji asks gently.

"Nah, let her do her own thing!" Naruto reclines back.

"She has no idea where she's going Naruto, she'd get lost." Sakura stated.

"So, should we go searching or not?!" Ino asks frustrated.

"We'll go." Shikamaru says quickly, "We'll pay the bill then head out." He was a little fed up with Hisano.

Shikamaru really could not understand women. He had no idea why Hisano would run off like that, why didn't she join them? Did she have something against him, or even the village for that sake? Not only that, but her irrational fear of being judged baffled him too. She was much too troublesome to deal with. If she is going to make a habit of disappearing then his job suddenly got a whole lot more difficult. Here he was hoping that this job would be easy and laid back, he never thought that he'd have to chase down the girl.

Then again he didn't know that much about girls. After all the relationship with Temari had always been, well, complicated to say the least. His relationship with Ino, well that was just too confusing for even him to comprehend. People had always assumed that they were, to say the least, infatuated with each other. When in actual fact it couldn't have been farther from the truth. So to say the least, yes, Shikamaru had some trouble with any women in his life. Hisano was no exception to this. Yet that didn't make his situation any better.

The question was; what was he to do about it? Should he go and find her, talk to her? Or should he just leave her alone? Of all the times for her to run away, it had to be the day he was the busiest. It came to a question of priorities, was she one, or was she not? His job comes before all else. Technically she was his job, yet at the same time, his duties to the village were as well. So which took precedence? Which of his duties meant more to him, which would benefit his village most? Yet the question remained what to do? Which to go to? Would she be mad or upset if he didn't go after her? Would she be mad or upset that he did in fact go after her? All seemed like plausible reasons that could take too much time to comprehend. Yet he was the smartest in his generation, he could solve the most of complex of questions, but women are not questions. They are not problems to be solved. They are complex creatures that can never be understood. So in the end it is an unsolvable problem Shikamaru is forced to deal with. The outcome of her reaction cannot be planned, it cannot be logistically thought of, nor can it be solved in anyway. This day would have been so much easier had she not run away.

"You okay there Shika? You're kinda well you have your weird little stance thing going on." Choji asks.

"Yeah." He replies without a thought.

"How long are you going to be like this?" Choji asks slightly concerned.

"Not long." Shikamaru replies.

"Hmph, you're extremely annoying right now, you know that? What they hell is going through your brain right now?" Ino asks, placing her delicate hands on her hips.

"The girl."

"The new one?" she asks.

"Yeah. Her."

"What do you want with her?" She asks.

"Job. Duty. Ran away, go after her or not." Shikamaru says deep in thought.

"You're highly annoying when you process things, you know." Ino says, "Just go after the girl. It will either go well or not. There's not always a right answer you know." Shikamaru didn't overly like that there was no right answer. He much rather have a problem that was solvable.

Hisano on the other hand was more of a free structured spirit. Though it made little sense to her how exactly it worked. She could care less if a problem was solvable or not, just as long as it ends and it works out in her favour. It's not that she wasn't smart, and it certainly wasn't because she couldn't solve things. She would just much rather like for things to be over with. Let it run its course then float away like the petals of the rose on a calm summers day. Of course her opinion were different in the course of battle. In battle it was a different set of circumstances, in battle it is win at all cost. Put everything on the line in hopes that you succeed. That's exactly how her scars came to be. Every scar that came to be had always come at a cost that was sometimes difficult to bear, and always impossible to forget.

Shikamaru drags himself along the dirt roads of Kohana with his friends walking alongside him as they search for the house of an ambassador. It wasn't difficult to find, tucked away on the outskirts of the city, disguised as house that should fit, and yet at the same time should stand out. It was a matter of the two extremes fitting perfectly together to create a neutral zone. The group of them force their way through the wooden doors and over the cobblestone walkway. The group of them talking loudly as Shikamaru knocks on the door waiting for Hisano to answer the door. They wait for a moment. A soft murmur sounds as they stand in silence. Hisano answers the door, with no doubt her scar covered. Her eyes show her surprise to the group of teenagers standing on her doorstep. Why had they come? Why had they come to her house, didn't they have a plan to spend time together? Why would they come out, she would just be nuisance to them, to him.

"Shikamaru," her eyes crease in confusion "What are you doing here, why are you here, and who the hell are those people and why are they on my doorstep, never mind, actually no, mind, how the hell did you get in! This placed was locked!" Hisano's words escape from her mouth in a fastened state, with a speck of anger mixed in for some flavour.

"Well here's the thing," Ino says interrupting before Shikamaru has the chance to even open his mouth to reply. "This guy was promised to introduce us to you, then he let you slip away, then the idiot went and worried about the plan of action so here we are, so you better let us in." she places her hands on her hip in her classic stance that she was known for.

"I'm sorry to inform you that unfortunately I did not ask you the questions, I asked Shikamaru." Hisano straightened herself out, crossing her arms over her chest. Taking Ino by surprise and making everyone there to jump back a bit, no one ever dared to talk back to Ino, then again Hisano wasn't just anyone, "Now Shikamaru ,answer my questions."

"You truly are a troublesome woman."

"I could care less what kind of woman you think I might be, answer my questions before I close this door on your face."

"Well I had told them that I was going to be assigned to you and that I had hoped to introduce you to well, them" he says turning around and motioning to all of the people surrounding him "So once we were done our meal I contemplated over if I should search for you or not. You disappeared so I wasn't sure if you wanted to be pursued or not. As for breaking in to this place, I was given a key because I was supposed to show you here and well that didn't seem to happen." He shrugs his shoulders "That's about it."

"Need any help unpacking?" Sakura asks kindly.

"I can manage thanks." Hisano responds kindly. She was lying of course; she just didn't overly like people going through her things, knowing about her in general. A house for her was often off limits for others, anyone who had the ability to see her personal artifacts meant that she could be weakened by others, so yes, Hisano would much rather keep herself isolated. She has had through experience that mixing your personal life with your work life was not the best of choices, and in the end that also means that the people from her personal and work life were to be separated. This often meant that she was entirely alone in the large vast world and she accepted that; it was the normal way of life for her. "If you don't mind, I've had a long journey and a long day, so could you all please leave." She says kindly "oh, and Shikamaru give me that key." It wasn't a request, rather a demand. A demand that Shikamaru gladly obeyed, he lazily handed her the key. The group of them turned around and left out of the gate, with Hisano behind them, in order to lock the doors behind them. Once they had left, Hisano returned to the quiet house. She didn't especially like the way she was, she wanted to change, but it was much too difficult for her to become someone different, she was used to being how she was, any other way seemed foreign.

Hisano went back into her new house. She looked at the boxes that stay silent on the floor. She stared at them for a while, she looked at her past, and what would soon become her future. All of these things that lay before her, all of these wonderful opportunities, is she prepared for them? Is she prepared for all that is about to unfold? It troubled Hisano a bit; she wasn't sure how things were to work out properly. She was so unfamiliar to everything in this new village. Questions surged through her head constantly, over if she was worthy enough for it all. It seemed the world was resting on her shoulders, well to the very least the alliance of the villages. As she worried, she couldn't help but think back to her time back home. The people there and the confidence they had in her when she constantly doubted herself. With each new day they gave her new tasks which came with them more responsibility through the years. She had come so far since her Genin years, and then again so did many of her previous classmates and friends. She recalled her Chuunin exam here in the leaf village. The excitement that lingered in the air with all the hopeful Genin's, the sheer mass of Ninja's that were vying for their promotion. She recalled being the one that no one from the other villages saw or paid much attention to, yet when she fought all eyes turned to her. Hisano thoroughly enjoyed fighting; she took pride in what she did and never gave up. She was great at hiding her skills from others, so when it became their turn to fight her, she always had something new up her sleeve. Hisano is definitely a fighter, and a loyal one at that. The village has changed so much since then. With it so has the people. Not just from the Leaf Village, but from all of them. When there is the threat of a common war; that is when the strongest bond is formed. That is when all turn to each other for support as they defend their country, their culture, and their customs.

Her new job was proof of that. Just as she had come so had one of the Leaf Ninja's to the Sand. She wasn't informed as to who it was, as it wasn't any of her business, though it didn't stop her from being curious. She wondered if that new person felt as alone as she does here. Though she is partially to blame, and is well aware of that. Had she not turned people away, then maybe she wouldn't feel so alone. There seemed to be something inside her that compelled her to do so, she felt she had little control over it. She had a great desire to surpass her barrier between others; it has grown though, as a habit. Allow no one to be so close as to have the ability to damage your heart, or give you the ability to damage theirs. People are all too fragile in her opinion, so she would much rather keep them out of harm then in harm's way. Which is another reason Hisano was compelled to take the job of a shinobi, it is their job to protect the people from harm; to keep them safe.

Shikamaru glances back to the grand house. She hadn't asked for her scarf back. Her behaviour continued to fool Shikamaru. Yet, this same behaviour compelled him to want to know more about her. Why had she shut him out in such a manner? Why had she asked for no help when it was obvious she needed it? He had little idea why she did the things she did, it both intrigued him to know more about this cold, distancing person, and the thrill of a challenge to get past her barriers. If he is to be her guide, then he might as well make the most fun of it as possible. Though, it wasn't all for fun, the challenge was just that, a challenge. Few girls he knew had an air of mystery. They were all too easily read; it gave him no challenge. Hisano was different. Hisano was the embodiment of a mysterious beautiful woman. She is perhaps the first to compel Shikamaru to exert energy in such a form. He brings his eyes forward once more, to his group of friends that walk lazily along the dirt road. The roar of their laughter and the life they emit. He could easily picture Hisano as being a part of this wonderful group of close childhood friends; that is if she'll ever give him the time of day.

The war loomed over the both of them. It was different for each as one might assume. Hisano's job was partially dependent on the threat of war, while Shikamaru's was the reality of a gruesome battle which could possibly result in his friend's and family's death. War is not an easy reality, it brings with it fear and loss. There are times war seems all too distant, yet the reality could not be any closer than before. The villages stand silent for days when words of threats drop in. Even the average citizen feels a danger is near, preparing their children for the horrendous truth of it all. Life must continue on, and although the desire to halt it in its path grows, there is no stopping it. Everyone experiences fear in one form or another, and yet the fear of war and loss is one all can relate to. Their jobs were not exclusively to fight for their countries and for their freedom. They have their duties as any other has, yet their primary objective both personally and politically, is to keep their people as safe as possible. If it required for them to sacrifice their life, it would be a cost both would easily take.

Hisano picks up a box which is labeled 'clothing', she silently takes it up the stairs, through the hallway and into her bedroom. She carefully opens the box, grabs the top garment; a dress her older sister had forced her to buy, she'd never worn it. A waste of money in her eyes, Hisano was more of a simplistic kind of girl when it came to personal possessions. She takes the next bit of clothing out, her training uniform; she got a lot of use out of this one. She tosses it aside and grabs a couple more pieces of clothing. Her every day wear, casual clothing, and of course her clothing she used for when she slept. She neatly places them in their newly assigned drawers, closing them carefully when the box is empty and her drawers now full. One box down, around a billion more to go, Hisano really regretted turning help away now.

Hisano searched for the box which held her bed sheets, the time had passed quickly from the twilight of the evening when Shikamaru had attempted to incorporate her into his circle of friends. All she truly wanted to do was cuddle up in her blankets and drift off to sleep, and that was going to be impossible if she didn't soon find the box labeled 'bedding'. She searched through the pile of boxes, and just as she was about to give up the search, in the corner was the box labeled 'bedding'. It had taken Hisano a good fifteen minutes searching for that box. Unpacking could come later; Hisano quickly opened up the box and took the first sheets that were in sight. Now all she had to do was take the pillows out of the neighbouring box and go to sleep; sleep which was highly welcomed by Hisano.

Shikamaru had arrived home, quietly sneaking past his parent's room so they aren't woken up. As he enters his room his mind can't help but to travel to Hisano. He held her scarf in his hand, glancing at it momentarily before he hid it in the top corner of his closet. If his mother were to find it lying around there would be multiple questions that would require answering, and honestly he didn't want that to happen. Shikamaru could tell that Hisano was going to be different from the very beginning. There was nothing about her that was especially special or unique about her. There seemed to be no talent easily seen that pertained only to her. She was very ordinary in her own sense, yet she had a quality about her that made her extraordinary. Shikamaru wasn't sure as to what this quality is just yet, for now she remains to be the girl he can't get his hands on, or wrap his head around. There is one thing; however, this was definitely not going to be the last of their interactions. He planned to know her in a sense no one else does.

Shikamaru kicked his shoes to the side and bounced into bed. He could care less about changing his clothes; he could do that in the morning. He stared at the ceiling for a while, with nothing particular on his mind. He shifts his body to the left, now facing the wall. Closes his eyes and waits for sleep to overcome him. In no time whatsoever the new day will have arrived and he'll be able to have a new chance of getting Hisano to trust him.

* * *

Hisano awoke to a sunny morning, the sun shone through her bedroom window as it had the day before. She slowly rose out of bed, today was not to be wasted. Not only was she to go to work, but there was also the task of unpacking. She felt both relieved and on edge about this new day. She was aware that there had been other ambassadors who had come from the other villages. Though, from what she heard they seemed to be a great deal older than her. Hisano is afraid she will be looked down on and seen as insufficient simply because she is younger. She knows it to not be true; as does Gaara, as does the Hokage, but she cannot sway the opinion of a close-minded adult. She changed into her work attire, brushed her teeth, ate a rather small breakfast and headed into town towards her new job.

Along the way she noticed many young kids heading to school to learn how to become a shinobi. She saw mothers frantically worrying about their little child, asking them multiple questions until the child demands for their mother to leave, and that they will be just fine. She saw the old man and woman opening their shop; they struggled as they prepared for the morning rush. Every person in this village was lively, no matter what the age. They were all extremely friendly and interactive towards each other. In the Sand village it would have been much different. There would still be worrying parents, and couples opening shops, but there was always some kind of air of distance towards each other. There was no interacting unless necessary; everyone went about their lives in their own individual ways. There was nothing wrong with this, in fact Hisano had grown rather comfortable with it, it just surprised her how different people from other regions act towards each other. Hisano wasn't all too sure if she was okay with it or not.

She walks briskly down the streets, avoided eye contact and trying to keep a low profile. They last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself. She arrives at her destination and wonders through the hallways before she is able to find her designated office. It's a fair size, with plenty of places to store important documents and papers. Seeing the office in front of her made the reality truly hit. The past day seemed to be a scary dream, it didn't seem real. Seeing this office, the desk and chair, the name on the door and desk, it all hit at once. It became a reality. She was here; she was trusted to make important decisions that could affect both her country and theirs. One little slip up on her part could result in poor consequences. She had been trusted with a highly important position, and it weighed down on her shoulders. Hisano is a great worker, she is a smart calculating young woman, but she often doubts her abilities. This could easily result in many poor decisions if she let it take control of her.

The morning passes by quickly, with only a couple of inquiring Sand Village citizens asking about licensing questions, their work visa; among other things. She helped them sort out all the important documents and seemed to be enjoying her job thus far. She worked well with the people, her cold personality from the night before disappearing in an instant. Her face is plastered with a slight smile for the rest of the day. Nothing could spoil her mood at this point; she was having far too much fun working. It may seem odd to others that she enjoys her job; that she finds it fun and amusing. The thing about Hisano was, she truly enjoyed and took great pride in helping others and protecting others. She did it for others; perhaps she is showing the kindness and helpfulness because her siblings never did. She was always the one to do the giving; she was always the one fetching whatever was needed and when it was needed. In a way, maybe it integrated into her personality. She either has her siblings to thank for her future in the Shinobi world, or perhaps it was always a part of her, and she is the one she should be thanking.

As Hisano is finishing up her last bit of work before she heads home, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." She says kindly, halting all the closing work. The door creaks open to display a young man from the night before.

"You free?" he asks, lazily standing at the doorway "There is something I need to ask you."


	2. Chapter 2:Expectations

As Hisano is finishing up her last bit of work before she heads home, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." She says kindly, halting all the closing work. The door creaks open to display the young man from the night before.

"You free?" he asks, lazily standing at the doorway "There is something I need to ask you."

"Then ask me now." Hisano says, returning to her work.

"No." he says simply.

"Why not?" She asks quizzical.

"Because this question is not intended to be asked in the work place."

"Well I suppose you'll have to wait for ten minutes to receive even a possible answer, I need to finish up some work. So if you don't mind, please leave."

"I'm not moving until I have an answer." He says stubbornly.

"Then you'll be standing there for some time." Hisano returns to her papers, signing her name when needed and applying her seal. She glances up for a moment, she sees Shikamaru in the same spot. She had almost nearly expected him to sit, or move slightly so he is able to lean against the wall. That is not the case. He remains stationary in his place. He is determined to talk to Hisano. Even if she is not willing to easily yield to his words, he will still manage to get more out of her. Mind you, it won't be easy. Hisano was never one to open to others well. Gaara managed it, as did Kankuro and Temari, but that took a great deal of time. Her eyes travel up from her papers back to Shikamaru. He stares intently back towards her, not a word leaving his mouth, there is no nagging or whining to be heard.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Hisano asks, it wasn't uncommon for Shinobi to stand stationary in one place for a long period of time, but that didn't stop her from being polite. With a slight shake of his head, he kindly refuses the offer. Hisano returns to her work, looking at it in a puzzled manner. Why had he come to her work place? What was so important to him that he would be willing to wait for a rather long given period of time? Lastly, her question was could any of the papers be left until tomorrow, his presence, although not in the least awkward, was beginning to bother her a bit. She came to the conclusion that the remaining papers could wait. Hisano sets them neatly aside and proceeds to get up from her chair, walking towards the door where Shikamaru was still standing silently.

"Are you done?" He asks.

"Yes, now what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Hisano doesn't overly like to be kept waiting.

"Come, follow me." Shikamaru says turning around and lazily walking down the hallway. Hisano locks the door behind her and easily catches up to Shikamaru. "I didn't want to ask you this while you were working, after all you're working and I shouldn't be interrupting that." He says as his eyes remain forward. "It's just; your behaviour yesterday made me think you don't trust me."

"I don't" she said quickly, before Shikamaru was able to finish his train of thought.

"I want to know why that is." He says simply as they leave the building, heading onto the busy streets.

"It's rather simple actually, it's because I don't know you." She says with a shrug.

"But I gave you the opportunity to yesterday. Not only that, but I also gave you the opportunity to meet everyone else. You were the one who ran away," he says slightly peeved when he thinks back to it, she doesn't trust him, Shikamaru understood that, what he didn't quite understand was that she did nothing to change it while he did. "Why is that by the way?" he asks Hisano.

"Honestly?" she asks.

"Yeah." He replies simply.

"I left because I couldn't bear the thought of being surrounded with a group of people I didn't know. It would be uncomfortable, and not to mention lonely. Not only that but you all seemed to be having a great time without me, I didn't want to intrude."

"You aren't intruding if you're invited." He says annoyed, this woman was truly a troublesome one.

"I realize that, but you see it was just a bit much for me. Besides, like I said, you were all having a wonderful time and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Who says that you would've ruined it?" Shikamaru asks puzzled. They walk off the main road, taking a trail that leads to an open park, which just so happens to be the one Hisnano first ran off to.

"It's not difficult to predict something like that." Hisano says. She knew all too well that she was right. But perhaps she wasn't; perhaps with her presence the night before, things could have been that much better, but that thought never seemed to cross her mind.

"Something like that can't be predicated, besides my friends are very accepting. You're not giving them enough credit. Believe it or not they were actually excited to meet you. When they did finally meet you, you became cold and distant, not the best first impression." Shikamaru says knowingly. He was a little annoyed at Hisano; he figured that would be her reason, he had just hoped it wouldn't have been.

"Perhaps for you, except I don't function well with a group of people I have no knowledge of. So of course I left, being excluded wasn't in my plans." Hisano looks ahead of her, the lake not far in the distance from where they were currently.

"Who's to say you would have been excluded? My friends aren't as cruel as you make them out to be you know." Shikamaru kicks the small rock that's in his path. Why was she being so troublesome?

"Perhaps, but who's to say that I wouldn't have been accepting?" Hisano wasn't all too sure if she really believed that she could easily fit into this group, there were so many differences between them. "Look Shikamaru, it's not that I necessarily doubt your friend's ability to adapt, it's mine. I've only ever lived in the Sand Village and we generally have a narrow way of thinking. Why do you think our two villages have had multiple disputes in the past? The Leaf Village is more accepting and open-minded, where we are forced to be close-minded and conservative. It's a part of who we are, of who I am."

"I honestly don't believe that's who you are." He says with his eyes glued onto the lake in front of them. He leans back on the harsh bark.

"Well it's obvious you don't know me." Hisano says joining him. She leans her right arm on the side of the tree. Hisano knew very well that she has trouble accepting change. After all, change can sometimes lead to dire consequences.

"Don't you see I'm trying to change that?" Shikamaru asks, tilting his head to the left so he can look Hisano in the eyes. "Why aren't you letting me?" a silence fell. Hisano thought for a moment. The last day he has been intent on learning about her. Now that she thinks about it, Shikamaru is the only person aside from work acquaintances and colleagues that she actually speaks with. But men always have alternative motives, and that is exactly why she felt a need to protect herself from him; from everyone.

"Because in the end, everything always changes, and you don't always have control of it." Hisano says; she stands back up, with all of her weight being evenly distributed. She looks to her feet then back up to the lake. "If you don't mind I'm going to be leaving now. I assume you have said all that you've needed to say, and there should be no reason for further contact outside of work. Have a good night Shikamaru." Hisano turns around and starts walking away.

"You assumed wrong." Shikamaru utters under his breath. "You really are troublesome. This isn't going to be very easy." Then his own advice rang in his years _"you know most people don't talk out loud to themselves, they'll think you're crazy."_ With a smile emerging from the corner of his mouth, he gives a humoured huff and walks away from the tranquil place. "I'm not going to give up that easily." He says to himself. The two walk further and further apart; not knowing when they may venture across each other's path again.

* * *

Hisano enters her house. She looks around disappointed. There's nothing, and if she continues to live the way she is now there will continue to be nothing. It's not that she didn't have objects; she had all the necessities and a couple decorative pieces as well, but just like the night before, no one to share it with. Hisano's mother always stressed the issue of bearing children, and her keen desire for grandchildren. Even though her older siblings (for the most part) delivered this desire, her mother continued to push Hisano to find a 'respectable man' and bear his children. Her mother thought a lot like her father, that men should be in the field, and women in the kitchen. Her older sisters had accustomed themselves into the ultimate picture of perfection in the tired view. It was only because of Hisano's older brother, and his modern way of thinking, which allowed her to pursue her true desire to become a Shinobi.

Hisano was beginning to be considered by others as an adult, and although she believed there was no need for a man in her life, it was the fear of disappointing her mother that made her want to fill the empty house with a husband and small little feet running along the hardwood oak floor. What if she would never find someone that was willing to tear down her walls that she so elaborately built to protect her? What if they only started to dissemble it to realize it was much too tall and wide to get through? Hisano knew that these barriers were keeping her from doing many things, but she couldn't let them disappear for some reason. She clung onto them with dear life. She glanced around the empty living room, there were still boxes strewn everywhere. Some had been savagely torn through in hopes of finding something, while others remained sealed shut, waiting to see the light of day. With a heavy sigh, Hisano heads into the kitchen. She had barley anything in that room; a couple cups and bowls with mismatched cutlery. She grabbed an apple from the counter and proceeds into the spacious living room. She sat on the ground, it wasn't like she didn't have any furniture; she just felt more comfortable sitting on the floor. During her childhood her siblings had monopolized any furniture in her house, so she was always forced to sit on the floor. It later became a habit of hers to sit on the floor. She looked out the large window that sat silently to her right. She watched as a slight breeze swayed the gentle leaves that rest on the branches of these grand majestic trees. She ate her apple silently and enjoyed the warm sun that kissed her porcelain like skin. She closed her eyes and just sat there tranquilly.

Shikamaru on the other hand was having some difficulty. He couldn't understand why she refused to have any kind of relationship aside from a collogue one. What is so wrong with opening up to others? His whole life Shikamaru has been surrounded by cheerful personalities, even the ones who've gone through hardships kept a smiling face. But Hisano, Hisano was different. She never smiled, and she always kept her face hidden. With a general neutral attitude towards life, there was nothing wrong about this of course; he just found it rather odd. Then again, this whole time Hisano hadn't been the most straightforward of people when it came to interaction. She had avoided him, and everyone else for that matter. For some reason he couldn't keep her out of his head. The challenge she set up was so enticing for Shikamaru that he could never fathom giving up, and although he can be rather lazy, he didn't plan to withhold any expense of energy towards Hisano. A challenge is a challenge, and Shikamaru has the upper-hand. He just didn't quite know it yet.

Shikamaru walked down the dusty roads, walking aimlessly as he attempted to formulate a plan to get Hisano to open up. To get her to talk and interact with other people outside of work, but more importantly, to get her to have friends. Shikamaru has always valued his friendship with Choji and although he doesn't like to admit it, with Ino as well. When everyone came together and he looked around for a second, he saw just how important they all were. Each and every one of them brought something to everyone else, and it molded them into who they are today. All Shikamaru wants is for Hisano to feel accepted into this group of friends, he wants her to settle down in their village life. After all she's going to be here for a few years, there's no way he can allow her to remain isolated in her large and quiet house for all that time. Shikamaru changed directions, he began to walk home with Hisano's name and face still swirling around in his mind. He remembered their first meeting the day before, her timid behaviour about her scar and blind eye. Shikamaru would never admit it out loud, but he thought Hisano was extremely good looking, and the scar over her eye just added to that beauty. He knew that something difficult and quite possibly horrible must have happened to her, and that is why she has built up these strong barriers against everyone. He just wanted to be the one to start and destroy them. It will take a lot of work for that to happen and so far lady luck hadn't been on his side.

Shikamaru opens the door to his family house. His mother was busy working away in the kitchen and his father had disappeared yet again. Likely writing up a last minute repot of his last mission.

"How'd it go?" his mother asks.

"How did what go?" Shikamaru replies lazily.

"The meeting, did you manage to invite her out with your friends?" she asks as she pounds meat with great force. It terrified Shikamaru sometimes how strong and scary his mother could be.

"No, she hasn't opened up to the idea yet. Where's dad?" he asks leaning against the doorway.

"He's in the study, writing a report. Don't bother him." His mother gave him a stern look; she knew all too well that he had every intention of disturbing him. With the icy glare that followed the stern look, Shikamaru thought it would be best to wait until later to speak with his father. He headed up the stairs to his room. As he walks past the empty rooms he can hear his father mumbling to himself in frustration. Saying time and time again "the old memory isn't as good as it used to be, dammit not again!" as he made mistakes and went back to fix them up. Shikamaru walked past without a sound and entered his room quietly. He looked in his closet; Hisano's scarf was still in the top corner, why hadn't she asked for it back yet? Did she forget he had it? He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. With a frustrated sigh he closed his eyes and drifted off for a while.

Hisano took a box up the stairs and into her new bedroom; she had managed to find some extra clothing and decided to place it in the appropriate places, but quickly gave up as fatigue fell on her. She stretched her sore muscles and sat on the edge of her bed. She thought back to the events of today, but all she could think about was Shikamaru's words. _"Why aren't you letting me?"_ Indeed, why wasn't she letting him? Why did she feel a need to push anyone who could get close to her? She really wanted to be able to talk to Temari right now or Kankuro for that matter. What had they done to make her open up? What had they done to make her drop all defenses? But most of all she wanted to know just exactly why Shikamaru was so intent on getting her to meet his friends. Doesn't he have enough to occupy him? Does he really need to extend his duty given by the Hokage to such lengths? Hisano had never really expected much from him; just a simple tour and a quiet farewell and she would be on her way to living peacefully in the village. Instead he is going out of his way to get her to open up, or meet his friends. All she really wanted to know was why? Why her? It's a simple question really, but the answer is much more elaborate and tangled. She kicks off her slippers and climbs into bed, bringing the thin blanket to her shoulders. She stares at the ceiling for a long time before she dozes off into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

Hisano is awakened by the sounds of singing birds (some being rather off tune) and the sun's rays that managed to escape the fortress of the blinds. She slowly opens her eyes, and then closes them again. Forcing herself to get out of bed, she rips off her blanket, she sits up and looks around groggily for a moment before getting to her feet. She grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom to get changed. In order to wake herself up, Hisano takes a cold shower. Water was valuable back home, and the conservation of water was of importance to Hisano. So a cold, short shower was enough to wake her up. She lazily put on her clothing and did all the necessary personal hygiene routines.

After she was done upstairs, she made her way to the kitchen to grab some food that she hoped would last her for the day. With a sigh and a quick glance back towards this empty house of hers she takes off, but not before grabbing her scarf and wrapping it around her neck and over her nose. She closes the door behind her and locks it, walking swiftly to the tall standing wooden gates that enclosed her house. She opens the gate and sees a familiar figure waiting outside; Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, with a slight glaze of annoyance.

"I'm escorting you to your work. If you recall it's my job to be your guide to our life and our people. It's become blatantly obvious to everyone, including the Hokage that you can't handle that on your own, so my job has just been extended." Shikamaru lied a bit; the Hokage had been oblivious to Hisano's interactions with others. She had far more important issues to attend to than worry about an antisocial ambassador. It just helped Shikamaru prove his point and gave him some leeway.

"To what extent may I ask?"

"To any extent that is required." He says sternly.

"There is no need for you to accompany me anywhere. I am perfectly able to cope on my own and I don't need any interference in my life by you. Now if you don't mind, please leave and report back to the Hokage that you are of no use to me." she says sternly.

"I'm afraid that's not a part of the agreement. So I will be continuing to escort you to your job, and picking you up afterwards. If necessarily I'll have to drag you along against your will and meet other citizens. You claim to be working for the citizens, but you don't realize that this village and its citizens are just as important as the ones that come from the Sand Village. You are just as responsible for their well-being as you are for the people of your village." Shikamaru says with a slight sigh as he leads the way to Hisano's work. With heavy steps Hisano follows. Shikamaru could hear her delicate feet as they hit the dusty road behind him. He glanced back and noticed another scarf covering the lower part of her face. He felt a little disappointed in her, even after he gave her insurance that scars are accepted in the Leaf Village, she still refused to stand tall and proud. He thought back for a moment. He had essentially forced her into accepting their ways, and abandoning her comfort blanket. Maybe instead of forcing her to not wear the white scarf, he should just wait until she is comfortable and confident enough to abandon it. Shikamaru felt a bit like a jerk now that he realized his rash behaviour could have very well caused her a lot of pain and worrying, and it had.

Hisano glanced up to see Shikamaru looking at her, when their eyes met Shikamaru lazily looked away. Hisano saw it as a message to hurry up, and to not walk behind him but beside him. With a couple of long strides she caught up to him and they continued walking at a steady pace. There was silence between the two, neither one dared speak a word. Hisano was perfectly comfortable with it; after all back home it was normal. In order to conserve energy under the hot sun words were only spoken when absolutely needed. It was a different story for Shikamaru however. He was used to having whoever was next to him blabber on about whatever and he would just listen intently or not at all. Hisano didn't do this, and he had an urge to converse with her. He needed to gain her trust, and so far he's done a pretty crappy job of that. They were still a fair distance from Hisano's office; he could see the building in the distance. With an annoyed sigh he spoke.

"I'm sorry." It took every ounce of his will to say that. He wasn't often in the wrong, and when he was he didn't like to admit it. So this apology meant so much more than simple words. The only problem is Hisano has no idea of this, for all she knew he could always be saying that and it's of no trouble to him.

"What for, may I ask?" She says bitterly. She had an idea of what he was apologizing for; she just wanted to hear it leave his lips.

"For forcing you to go without your scarf the first day you came. I realize that you weren't very comfortable without it and that's no way to treat a guest to our village. So I apologize." His heart began to race in anticipation of what she would say. He really didn't want to screw this up, and he was afraid by bringing this topic up he may have done just that.

"Did the Hokage make you say that?" Those words cut through him like glass. His plan was beginning to backfire on him.

"No, she didn't. I came to the conclusion on my own." He says annoyed, it took so much of his free will to apologize and this is what he gets in return.

"Oh." Hisano mutters surprised, "Well in that case I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing." When Hisano's quiet and delicate words reach Shikamaru's ears; any and all annoyance or anger towards her vanished. Apologizing to her may have taken a lot of free will from Shikamaru, but in the end it was worth it. He stopped for a moment to look at Hisano, her sandy hair bouncing along as she walked, she was really something different.

Hisano looked back at Shikamaru, she signals to hurry up. She may have been hesitant at the beginning, but after his apology she's willing to tolerate him for the rest of the walk, and maybe if Shikamaru is lucky; the day. Shikamaru wasn't too confident that it would last the day though, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and seize the opportunity. He walked alongside Hisano in silence; he thought it best to just remain quiet, that way he can't screw up what he just managed to fix. He wanted to speak though; he just couldn't find the voice. He was intrigued by the young woman who walks alongside of him, so this time he decided that instead of possibly ruining what he just fixed, he'd just observe her for now. He secretly watched her as she kept her focus ahead of her; he saw the amount of grace and self-respect this woman truly has. She always wore relatively modest clothing, she was dedicated to her job, and she most definitely didn't allow men; or people for that matter, to take advantage of her. She had placed so many barriers to protect herself, but she never once expected that anyone would ever try to tear them apart.

"Shikamaru!" he heard from behind him, he turned around to see Ino running up to him with Choji trailing behind her.

"It seems you have guests." Hisano commented. Ino caught up to them first.

"Hisano." She says sourly.

"I'll take my leave then." Hisano says towards Shikamaru.

"Wait!" Shikamaru says quickly.

"What now?" Hisano asks annoyed.

"The tone isn't appreciated. Just one a minute, will you?" he huffs.

"Let her go Shika, she obviously needs to be somewhere." Ino says territorially.

"That is my decision to make if you don't mind Ino." Hisano replays with a defensive tone "However, I'm late as it is so I will be taking my leave. Goodbye Shikamaru, same goes to you Ino." As Hisano left Choji met up with the rest of them.

"Where is Hisano running off to?" he asks.

"Work, Ino scared her off."

"I did not!" Ino screeches annoyed.

"She was fine until you offended her." He responds with certainty, "What do you want anyway?"

"The Hokage wants to see you." Ino says with arms crossed.

"She could have come to find me herself."

"She's busy Shika, you know that." Ino says annoyed.

"And Hisano is also a guest of our village and we should treat her as such." Shikamaru says sternly. With a deep sigh he continues "Make her feel welcome. It's my job and if you make it difficult for me, then I may just have to make things difficult for you." Shikamaru fumes off leaving Ino and Choji behind.

"What's his problem?" Ino asks Chioji.

"You were a bit out of line Ino." Choji says timidly.

"Excuse me?" She says defensive.

"You were a tad rude. Shikamaru is right, we have to try and make her feel welcome. Besides the Hokage told us it wasn't urgent so he could take his time."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Ino walks off down the dirt road annoyed. She can't believe that the two of them had the audacity to say such things to her. She felt wronged by them; all she was trying to do was protect her friends from a girl she believed to be no good. She had little trust in Hisano and didn't like that she was hanging around her team mate. The sooner she left; the sooner things would go back to normal.

Shikamaru walked in the direction of the Hokage's tower. It had taken him a rather long time to get Hisano to open up that little bit. It had made a difference in his mind, then Ino had to come and mess it all up. Making Hisano shut down and hide behind her barriers once more. He had to start from square one all over again. Ino had just made his job ten times more difficult then it needed to be. He enters the Hokages office.

"What did you want to see me for ma'am?" he asks firmly.

"I just wanted to know how things were going with settling Hisano into her new house and into the village." She says stamping an important document, "However, I am surprised you came so early. I had told Ino that the matter wasn't of great importance."

"Really?" Shikamaru says frustrated, "Because she informed me otherwise."

"Is everything okay?" The Hokage asks concerned.

"Not entirely. It's quite difficult to get her to open up and I'm afraid she turns down any invitation that would aid in her opening up. And the one time she did manage to meet the rest of the youth she was cold, which didn't leave a relatively warm and fuzzy feeling among my friends."

"I see. Well, continue with your work. A smart man like you should be able to figure it out. Have a good day." Shikamaru bows and leaves the Hokages office. All he had to do now was make Hisano feel welcome. This may take a while.

Hisano sat at her desk staring at the mountain work of paper that was her job. With a sigh she began reading the documents and placing her seal on those that needed it. It wasn't like she was necessarily upset with Ino's comments. After all Hisano was no part of their social circle and shouldn't be treated as such, or at least that's what she believed. But Hisano was still human, and words still had the possibility to hurt her. She had become so accustomed to people in the Sand Village being reserved with their words and only speaking when what they said had meaning and importance. Things were different here in the Leaf Village. People said what they want, when they want. Hisano liked the way of the Sand Village better; it spared the seemingly non-existent feelings. Everything that had just happened validated Hisano's reasoning for avoiding social interaction among the youth of the Village. Ino made it very clear that she was not wanted in the group of friends, and Hisano honestly believed that she shouldn't be. That it would mess up something that took years in the making. She didn't feel like she really belonged anywhere but the Sand Village. She missed it more and more with each passing day.

The day wore on with no sign of ending. Hisano's day had been filled with worried Sand Villagers and even a couple of inquiring Leaf Villagers about life in the Sand Village. Then a slew of documents arrived about new visas. On top of everything else Shikamaru had shown up a couple of times, trying to get Hisano to join him and a couple of friends that night. Even with a slight plea that Shikamaru would deny of ever happening, Hisano declined the invitation once again. She was happy that she did in the end. She had considered taking him up on his offer, but the paper work never seemed to stop. The more work she got done, the better. She was behind on it as it was. Hisano focuses on the paperwork in front of her. A lot of it wasn't truly needed, or at least that's what she believed. When it comes to government documents the most complex of language must be used so it can fool un-suspecting citizens into agreeing with something they never even knew they were. She thought it was all to sneaky, and it should just be said in plain English, that way everyone will understand and there would be a lot less reading she would have to do. But laziness doesn't get you anywhere. So the documents and forms would have to remain the way they are, and Hisano would just have to deal with it.

Hisano closed the office door behind her, locking it up and hiding the key in her pocket. She began to walk back to her house on the remoter area of the Village. With heavy eyes and a pounding head she strolls through the busy village. Crowds of people fill the streets. Hisano did her best to blend in; essentially become invisible in the large crowd. She slimed her way around the different groups of talking friends who failed to look ahead of them and depending on others to watch out for them. Hisano almost managed to make it to the farthest edge of the crowded street before she heard her name being called. It wasn't as though her name was overly common in the Leaf Village, so she had no other choice but to assume the person yelling her name was looking for her. She looked at the direction in front of her longingly before reluctantly turning around. To her dismay it was Shikamaru. Only this time he managed to bring along Choji. He hoped that Choji's more open-mindedness might help Hisano in agreeing to join them.

"What is it now Shikamaru?" She asks with a very evident annoyance in her voice.

"I thought you said you were working late."

"I am." She states, it was a slight lie seeing she only had a couple documents to leaf through when she returned home.

"Liar" Her eyes narrowed.

"You dare call _me_ a liar. I'll have you remember that power wise I'm much higher on the ladder then you are." Hisano didn't overly enjoy being called a liar or for that fact being found out. She had always been a great liar, and only a select few ever knew she lied. So yes, she hated that he was now among that small group of people.

"Maybe so, but not in this village, you have no authority." He retaliated.

"Then I suggest you never come to the Sand Village while I am present." She warned "And on the lying accusation, I didn't lie. I remained at my office much longer than regular days and much longer than others, so I dare you, call me a liar. Then see the consequences, just because I am not from this village does not mean that you and your friends alike can get away with accusing me in such a manner." Shikamaru knew exactly who she was talking about. "I happened to finish earlier than you suspected that doesn't mean I did not stay late. Besides, I have taken extra paper work so I can continue to work at home. So now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." Hisano says angrily.

"Wait." Shikamaru says through clenched teeth.

"What?" Hisano asks harshly. She hadn't had a very good day, she was tired, hungry and exhausted. She really didn't need any more trouble coming from Shikamaru's end.

"I apologize" he continues to say through clenched teeth, "for calling you a liar. I was out of line." Shikamaru really hated to apologize, especially when he had to apologize for something that wasn't his fault at all. But if he were to get on Hisano's good side and complete the task given to him his pride had to be shot a little.

"Yes you were" Hisano says in her authoritative voice, "extremely out of line."

"What do I have to do to make you in the least bit happy?" he asks, this was all too embarrassing. Choji was right next to him and his pride and self-righteousness was being shot down by a girl he barely even knew. He looked weak, or worse; whipped. That is definitely not how a man wants to be seen in the eyes of his friends.

"Stay away."

"Afraid that's against my orders." Although he was beginning to wish otherwise, at the beginning everything seemed all too intriguing, but now it seemed pointless. He wished that the challenge of getting to her would be over by now. She was much more stubborn than he had anticipated her to be. She wouldn't budge and refused to look like a fool at any time. The thrill of a challenge had worn off and now it just seemed like a stale task.

"Then stop begging me to join you and your friends, they have made it all too clear that they want none of me, and I them." She says standing her ground.

"First of all I never begged." Shikamaru said to clear any thought that may jump into Choji's mind, "Second the only reason that my friends are against you is due to the way you treated them the first day they met you. Had you been kinder they would have welcomed you with open arms, now it's a completely different story. Don't go blaming my friends when the fault is clearly on you." At this exact moment Shikamaru could care less about his duty, he was defending his childhood friends and refused to let Hisano talk down on them.

"I will admit that I was a tad harsh during our first encounter but you have no idea of my reasons or of my background for that reason that led me to be a certain way." She says crossing her arms in an angry matter, "So don't you dare accuse me of great wrongdoing when you have absolutely no idea in the slightest as to why I acted the way I did."

"That's your past, and the past doesn't affect the present."

"On the contrary, it is because of our pasts that we become and act a certain way. The past leads to the present, we all evolve from it. So yes, our pasts do affect us, they affect our decisions and our actions. If you only knew of mine you would understand my reasoning for my actions." Choji stood there silently, he could tell that at this moment Shikamaru and Hisano were challenging each other in a game of wits and emotional strength, and he did not in any means want to get in the middle of it all.

"I understand where you're coming from, only you're logic has one major fault. You say you have your reasons and it's because of your past. You tell me 'only if I knew', but that's the thing. I don't know because _you_ won't tell me. In fact you won't tell me anything at all. All you do is isolate yourself in that house and refuse any kind of human interaction which is vital to the physiological well-being of any human. So I ask you, if you care so much about actions, reasoning's, and pasts that make you the way you are, why won't you open up in the slightest? What do you have to hide?" there stood a silence between Hisano and Shikamaru. Hisano's eyes narrowed, she had never been challenged in such a manner before; she wasn't a huge fan of it either. Hisano's past isn't the brightest, or most joyful. She went through many difficulties in her short life and has experience more than others her age should ever have to face. She protects herself with these layers because it's the only way she knows how. This man who stood in front of her challenged her state of mind, made her think; truly think, about how important her isolation really is, and how much she was willing to risk because of her past.

"I have my reasons, reasons someone like _you_ wouldn't be able to understand. I have scars for a reason, both physical and emotional. I put up the barriers because no one is ever willed enough to break them. I have every right and every reason for my isolation. I don't go around readily trusting others because that just so happens to be my line of work. I have everything to hide, and you know it. Because you have things to hide, we all do. So I will tell you once again that you will not, and cannot intimidate me in any way. Emotion wise, or threat wise, I'm much more frightening than you. So don't you dare challenge me any further, or you _will_ receive dire consequences." Her voice didn't waver, there wasn't any thought that her words were not serious. Shikamaru understood this; he understood if he challenged her too much she may shut down for good and he would be out of a really well-paying job. But most of all if he were to challenge her too much, there could be very bad consequences indeed, not just from Hisano but from the Hokage. He needed Hisano happy; he needed her to be open. All he was doing right now was shutting her down. Not allowing any sort of leeway into her personal life or past. He needed to be on her good side, and right now he wasn't. He had done a damn good job of screwing things up. Now it was up to him to clean up the mess he just made. The two of them stared each other down. The rest of the world passed around them as their eyes were glued on each other. The surrounding bystanders glanced over in their direction; then quickly diverting their eyes and fastened their pace. Occurrence's like this wasn't necessarily rare in the middle of town, but it wasn't necessary normal either. Any passing person would know that these two young adults were trained combaters, and they did not want to get in their way.

With a huff Shikamaru breaks the eye contact. He scruffs his foot on the dirt road then lazily looks back at Hisano before saying "whatever. Have it your way. But part of your job is to interact with people. Not just the ones who come to your office. You need to build trust between the two Villages, and so far you're failing that aspect of your job. It's food for thought. Have a nice life." He looks to Choji, "C'mon let's go. You can't force someone to do something they don't want to, even if it's for their own good." His eyes subtly look to Hisano to see her reaction. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't a reaction. At least from what his eyes could see there wasn't, but Hisano is very well trained in hiding her reactions. Shikamaru shrugs; he turns around and becomes lost in the sea of people heading into the heart of the village. Hisano stands there furious and fuming. She was furious for the obvious reason, but what she was most annoyed that he was right. It was a part of her job to build trust between the two villages, and by not interacting with the villagers; especially the ones in her age group, she isn't building trust. But that doesn't give Shikamaru the right to talk to her as he had. Hisano wasn't used to be challenged in such a manner, she hated that he got the best of her and that she got mad. It was ultimately her who she was upset with. She rarely allowed people to get on her nerves because that's just how she grew up. Being one of the youngest of five children she got used to the constant bickering and bothering. But that was an entirely different matter at the moment. Shikamaru had managed to get under her skin and bother her so much over the past few weeks that she spoke up and got mad. She hated herself for that.

Hisano turns and walks in the direction of her house. She was bitter and she was mad. Instead of avoiding others, others avoided her. They could clearly see that she was very mad indeed and did not want to get in her way. Hisano took her eyes off the dirt road and looked around. She had made a wrong turn; she wasn't close to her house, but to the lake. She pondered for a moment, and then decided she'd go to the lake. It was closer, it was silent and most of all it was isolated. When Hisano got mad she enjoyed being alone, most of all isolated from others so she didn't affect other peoples mood. She walked further until the dirt road mixed into the grass, then finally there was not dirt road to be found anywhere around her. She was completely submerged in the greenery that was the Leaf Village. She sat down by a nearby lake; checked to see if anyone else had found their way into her sanctuary, once she was convinced no one had she sat down. In her anger and annoyance she grabbed her sandy hair with furiously and scraped her nails across her scalp. Grabbing her hair near its roots and pulling on it in stress.

"I can't believe it!" she mutters to herself, "UGH!" she yells quietly. "That idiot! No, I'm the idiot; I let him get to me. Compose yourself Hisano, if you continue this you're just letting him win. And we can't have that." With a long sigh she released her hair and gently removed her hands from her sandy locks. Within minutes she had calmed down. She looked at the peaceful water in front of her. The sun shone down on the still water, catching its rays; the water glistened majestically.

"Who might this idiot be?" posed a young man hidden behind a large tree, "Because it clearly cannot be you."

"Who might I ask are you?"

"Just someone."

I'll need something a little more specific than that." She hissed.

"Afraid I can't say any more than that. I've been told to stay clear way of angry looking girls. And you my dear look rather angry." He boy chuckled to himself.

"Dare call me yours again and you might find yourself with a broken bone or two during our next encounter." Hisano threatens; she hates it when people talk to her as if she is their possession.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" the boy says.

"I can handle my own, if that's what you're referring to. Now you have two decisions, show me your face and we'll spar, or scram and you can leave without any broken bones―Shikamaru."

"Seems as though I've been found out." He steps out from his hiding space behind the large tree. "But I don't want to spar you. How did you know it was me?" he asks.

"Lucky guess." She hissed. "Go away, you're not wanted here."

"You and I," he says, "we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3: Steps Forward

"I can't believe it!" she mutters to herself, "UGH!" she yells quietly. "That idiot! No, I'm the idiot; I let him get to me. Compose yourself Hisano, if you continue this you're just letting him win. And we can't have that." With a long sigh she released her hair and gently removed her hands from her sandy locks. Within minutes she had calmed down. She looked at the peaceful water in front of her. The sun shone down on the still water, catching its rays; the water glistened majestically.

"Who might this idiot be?" posed a young man hidden behind a large tree, "Because it clearly cannot be you."

"Who might I ask are you?"

"Just someone."

"I'll need something a little more specific than that." She hissed.

"Afraid I can't say any more than that. I've been told to stay clear way of angry looking girls. And you my dear look rather angry." He boy chuckled to himself.

"If you call me yours again, you might find yourself with a broken bone or two during our next encounter." Hisano threatens; she hates it when people talk to her as if she is their possession.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" the boy says.

"I can handle my own, if that's what you're referring to. Now you have two decisions, show me your face and we'll spar, or scram and you can leave without any broken bones―Shikamaru."

"Seems as though I've been found out." He steps out from his hiding space behind the large tree. "But I don't want to spar you. How long did you know it was me?" he asks.

"Lucky guess." She hissed. "Go away, you're not wanted here."

"You and I," he says, "we need to talk."

"I have nothing to discuss with you." She responds sourly.

"Just hear me out, will you?" Shikamaru says frustrated and with a slight glaze of authority. Hisano's anger stirs but she remains silent. What was the trouble with hearing him out? Maybe it would do some good. If she hears him out it then he'd leave faster as well, all she really wanted was to be left alone, and his intrusion wasn't appreciated by Hisano one bit. "Am I allowed to sit next to you?" Shikamaru asks as politely as he possibly could, given the recent circumstances. Hisano gives her answer through an irritated nod, keeping her gaze glued on the scenery before me. "Look, I know things between us have kind of began on a rocky road, I've done many things that you've been less welcoming too and I now realize how rude I may have been." He takes a quick breath, "So what I wanted to ask you is if you'd be willing to spend maybe a day or half a day with me so I can show you around here and help you meet some of the citizens of this village. That way maybe we'll get to learn a little more about each other and our cultures and hopefully bridge the gap we've created." Hisano sits in silence for a moment, considering his proposal. She considers the pros and cons of the situation and after a relatively long thought process she comes to a decision, but before she can tell Shikamaru her decision she has to ask a question.

"Shouldn't you be out with friends right now?"

"Well, yeah. But I think right now what's more important is this. Especially right after the fight we just had, if I fix things now you might not hate me as much in the future. I thought it was more important to find you then be on time for the meeting with my friends. They can wait, you on the other hand can't." with these words embedded into her memory, Hisano makes a decision.

"I'll spend the day with you," Shikamaru's heart started to beat faster; he assumed it was a rush of excitement because he managed to convince Hisano to give him another chance to prove himself. "But only on one condition," his heart sank, "if I shut down or don't want to talk about something that concerns me, I would appreciate it if you didn't pry or continue asking." Shikamaru let a smile loose.

"Of course, once you're comfortable to talk to me about something then you can, I won't force you to tell me something you're not comfortable with me knowing." Shikamaru was quite happy, he even noticed Hisano had let her right eye be exposed and not hidden under her bangs. She'd opened up a bit. And although it doesn't seem like much; Hisano had just put her greatest physical imperfection out on display for his eyes to see. As far as Shikamaru was concerned she had just opened up a great deal without even realizing it herself. She felt comfortable about doing it and it seemed to be the most natural thing for her to do. He had made some progress and was quite pleased with himself. As any other overly confident boy would do, he pushed his luck and asked, "Do you want to join me? I know you still have some work to do but I would really like you to join my friends and me. You don't have to of course but I thought I might as well give you the option." Hisano thought for a moment. She had considered it before, and she'd almost gone to today's get-together with Shikamaru's friends. It was really only Shikamaru, Choji, and herself who knew about her cancellation. To be perfectly honest she didn't really have to leaf through the documents, it could wait, and this would be a great opportunity to talk with other people and open up just as she was requested too.

"I think I'll join you. I can leave the documents for another day." Shikamaru was ecstatic! Not only had he managed to convince Hisano to spend a full day with him, but now he's convinced her to join him, especially right after a relatively large fight! His heart beat faster and faster, he was very pleased with himself. Hisano on the other hand was very nervous, her first impression hadn't been the best and she's worried that they won't be as open minded about her attendance to their little get-together. Her heart beat just as fast as Shikamaru's, she associated it with her nervousness; mind you some of it was related to that, but a portion of it wasn't. Shikamaru thought of his friends for a moment, specifically Ino. He really hoped that she wouldn't mess things up for him! He was determined to not let anything bad happen and to make sure Hisano enjoyed herself. Essentially he made a decision to protect Hisano. He wasn't about to let her slip away again.

They looked out at the scenery before them for a short while, allowing a silence to fill the space for a while before they got up and slowly made their way back to the main road. This whole process was all too foreign to Hisano; it was a foreign land and a foreign feeling. She never gave in to anyone, so the fact that Shikamaru was able to convince her, to calm her down; that was a very confusing notion. She wanted desperately to make sense of it, and yet at the same time she didn't. She could care less, and then care all too much about it. They walked silently along the dirt road for a moment, before Shikamaru stopped; he looked to Hisano and said, "I'm glad you've finally given up your stubborn ways." Hisano looked at him for a moment, "I haven't given up my stubborn ways, you just managed to find one hidden path through it with great effort, trust me I can be much more stubborn than I let on to be."

"Well I'm glad I found one of the many hidden pathway." He smiled sweetly at her and continued to walk on the dirt road. After a moment of thought Hisano followed his actions. They walked down the simple path for a little while longer before arriving to their destination. Shikamaru slowed down, ensuring that Hisano was alongside him, as he suspected she stopped. She looked at him with terrified eyes.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry, if any of them have a problem with you or say something to you that you don't agree with I'll defend you and your decision; as long as it's logical."

"And what if I intrude? You all have your own friendships, your bonds, and what am I? I'm nothing, it feels wrong to intrude on something so great that's already been formed without my presence." Hisano asks; she doesn't want to screw things up or interrupt their great lives. She backs away slightly, in hesitation and in fear.

"You aren't interrupting, and you aren't nothing. You know Gaara right?"

"Yes." Hisano replies.

"Temari and Kankuro?" he inquires.

"Of course."

"They are our friends. My large group of friends who live here in the Leaf Village are friends with as you put it 'outsiders'. They didn't grow up with us. It's not impossible, and they didn't ruin our already close-knit friendship, so why do you think you will?" he looks in her eyes gently; she could tell from his gaze that he wasn't lying.

"I don't know," Hisano says, she looks to her feet then back at Shikamaru's eyes, "I worry about things." She trails off.

"Things that don't need to be worried over if you ask me. Don't worry Hisano, I have your back, you'll be fine." Shikamaru says reassuringly. With a slight sigh Hisano continues. They finally meet up with the others. Sakura and Ino look at Hisano with cold and threatening eyes, while Hinata and Tenten look only for a moment before continuing with their conversation. The males on the other hand, that was a different story altogether. Naruto looked to her in a confused manner, Choji in a slight terrified look. Probably due to the fight he had witnessed between Hisano and Shikamaru only ten minutes ago. Kiba looked at her as a new girl he can tease and play with. Neji looked all too indifferent with the whole manner at hand and looked back at his book, allowing everyone go about their own business as they pleased. Hisano's heart raced, she was terrified, and despite this she still walked closer to the group with her head held high and her attitude in place. Hisano may be scared, but nothing will stop her from maintaining her pride, especially when there is another girl present who tries to undermine her. Shikamaru guided her to the empty seats at the end of the table, he was sure to keep her in the building this time. Reluctantly she walked to the end of the rectangle table, sitting down and feeling like an alien in the room. All eyes were on her, some just waiting for her to mess up, others judging why she even bothered to show up; especially after the way she acted during their first encounter. Shikamaru sat down lazily next to Hisano, blocking her chance for escape. He has a motive for everything, and he tries desperately to make sure things go as he plans. So far he's messed up a fair bit, but he attributed that to Hisano's annoying demeanour. The judging, cold eyes began to slowly turn away their focus, talking among themselves yet again. Hisano couldn't help but feel out of place, she didn't want to interrupt anyone's conversation, but at the same time she didn't want to begin one either. She hated herself for that sometimes, how she made it so difficult to talk to others, shutting herself off from everyone else. So she sat there, quietly eating the food set in front of her, and trying her best not to be a nuisance. Shikamaru glanced her way; it was relatively normal for him to not talk a lot during these kinds of gatherings, so there was no suspicion held to him. Despite Hisano's cold exterior Shikamaru could see how out of place she felt. He knew that everyone else was in their own little conversations, so they wouldn't even notice him as he glided closer to Hisano who had her eye covered, and now that she'd finished eating; her scarf up.

"I'm sorry about this, this wasn't the best decision in the end." Shikamaru admits.

"I guess I was right and you were wrong. Despite all you know about your friends, all people react the same to an intruder who has been rude towards them; which is exactly what I am." Hisano looks around her, taking in the busy bustle of the restaurant.

"Do you want to go?" Shikamaru asks, his heart sinking. He can't help but feel bad, he had put so much effort into getting her to this point, only to have her to revert back to her old ways. It is a defense mechanism, and Shikamaru understood that.

"I made a promise." Hisano says with the same uninterested tone as before. "I don't often go back on my promises." Shikamaru could tell where she was going.

"But you feel extremely out of place, don't you?" he leaned in closer to Hisano.

"Yes." Hisano says simply.

"I won't hold it against you if you decide to leave, I would do the same in your shoes." Shikamaru sighs, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon, let's go." Shikamaru stands up, tugging on Hisano's clothes to indicate to her to do the same. This action caught the eye of a relatively sour young woman at the table; and she couldn't keep quiet.

"So you come here, intruding on out get together, make Shikamaru late, don't even bother talking and now you're leaving half way through? Wow." Ino scoffs. Hisano's anger began to boil, Shikamaru knew the next thing to be said won't be the nicest, as Hisano feels a need to protect herself. The air in the restaurant is tense, and all noise seemed to settle, all eyes were on Hisano and her reaction to the situation. She could feel the anger boil up inside her, Ino seemed to have a real problem with her, she understood that, but while the others tolerated her, Ino actively spoke out against her every chance she got. Hisano realized, however, that in a situation like this she had to be the better person. Hisano composed herself and took a deep breath, She opened her mouth, but before any words could pass through her lips Shikamaru interrupted. "Ino that's enough. I invited her, which is the reason I was late ask Choji; he was present at the time." Ino scoffs, then pauses for a moment, looking over to Choji. Her eyes ask the question the mouth doesn't need to ask, Choji nods, backing up Shikamaru's statement. "And the only reason she's leaving now is because she has a meeting, which I was aware of when inviting her." Shikamaru lies, "One more thing Ino, if you even bothered to include her in one of your many babbling conversations then perhaps she would want to stay, but none of you even bothered to. We all know that the people of Suna avoid talking when they don't need to, so there was no reason for Hisano to start a conversation, or even intrude on one as she wasn't asked anything." Shikamaru defends. Hisano glanced over to Shikamaru in surprise. She didn't expect him to actually stay true to his word and defend her. Shikamaru took a step closer to the table as he scolded his blonde female friend. Hisano stood behind him quietly, observing his behaviour. She looked at his group of friends. She saw how uncomfortable they were being at the table while Ino and Shikamaru fought over the presence of Hisano, and the good and bad implementations they had brought. Hisano took a step closer to Shikamaru, she touched his arm gently; the action had elicited a silence in Shikamaru. His heart leapt momentarily, he attributed this fluctuation as surprise of her actions. Hisano interjected into their argument, she didn't want these friends to lose their friendship over her. She would feel guilty for doing such a thing; so she thought it important to intrude on a conversation this one time in order to prevent anything bad from happening.

"Ino, with all due respect," she began, "You haven't been all too friendly either. I am well aware of my initial reaction to not only you, but everyone here. Ever since then you have been actively trying to embarrass me, anger me, and overall make me disappear. On the other hand, I have done nothing but defend myself and act as respectful as possible to you, so if you don't mind, stop. Give people a second chance, it seems like everyone else here is," she says motioning to the other sitting bodies. "That's why I'm here isn't it? My job is to give people from both of our villages a second chance in a new place, to bridge the gap between villages. Our actions have a direct correlation with how the citizens of both of our villages view the political standing and alliance that is upheld between our villages. If you cannot put aside your piety differences this one time, it could result in a multitude of difficulties that you never anticipated happening. Not only for yourself individually, but for the villages. As a Shinobi you're ultimate goal is to protect the village, and if you continue with your behaviour you have towards me, your actions could screw up what both of our villages have been working so hard to create." Hisano says calmly. She was rather surprised that Ino didn't once try to interrupt her. "I am leaving for the very reasons Shikamaru has already mentioned, I came because I thought I could repair the damage I have caused. I'm now aware that it is impossible with someone who is as close-minded as you. You're so afraid to lose your friends that you don't once consider what adding a new person to your little group can achieve. I'm aware I'm not welcome, but try seeing it from my perspective. I'm new; I don't know anyone, in a place that is drastically different form my country and culture of origin. If you were to go to the Sand Village, you'd be just as out of place as I am. Only you would still have the advantage because you know the Kage and his siblings. Coming here I didn't know anyone, try being the foreigner before you go and attack my actions." Hisano finished roughly before making a quick exit through the door. As she leaves Sakura enters to see her group of friends looking blankly at the door.

"I'm guessing I missed something." She mentally cursed for being late and missing all the action because of her overtime at the hospital.

"I-I didn't know." Ino stutters.

"Of course you didn't, " Shikamaru says rubbing his temple "you never bothered asking."

"Okay, but it wasn't like she as an angel or anything!" Ino retorts, reverting back to her original mindset.

"Ino just shut up already!" Kiba growls in annoyance. "She tried, that's a lot more then we can say for you. You should apologize."

"No way. I shouldn't have to." She says, folding her arms and letting out a huff.

"I'm going after her," Shikamaru began "someone has to clean up your mess."

* * *

Shikamaru searches the busy streets for Hisano, he looks for the person out of place, who carries herself differently then everyone else. He can't find such a person; Hisano has seemed to disappear on him. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to find her, especially if she doesn't want to be found. Shikamaru wondered if Ino's actions in the restaurant screwed up his chances with her, if he has to go back to square one. Odds weren't necessarily in his favour either. He had finally managed to get her to join him, after a month of trying. If she decides to act the same way she's been acting up until now, he's almost certain that she'll refuse to, as she puts it, intrude, into his group of friends. Part of Shikamaru wished someone else had come as the ambassador, someone more open who doesn't feel a need to constantly protect themselves even in a relaxed setting. He quickly shook this thought. Hisano was a challenge to overcome, and he was determined to do just that. Plus the money was pretty good. Only, Shikamaru went beyond what his duties entailed. He didn't have to allow her into his friend circle, nor did he have to escort her from place to place. He chose to do those things on his own. Despite knowing that soon this job he had received from the Hokage would be over, he had no intention of stopping what he's started.

Shikamaru considers the most logical places she would have gone, he narrowed it down to the park or her house. The choice he would choose would be a fifty-fifty chance. He choice her house, the next question was whether or not she'll talk to him after what has happened.

"Shikamaru!" he heard someone call his name from behind him. He hates how this interruption will cost him some valuable time. He reluctantly turns around to face the person who called out his name. He sees Sakura running up to him. "I'll come with you. I know things between her and Ino aren't too great," she says, Shikamaru turns and heads in the direction of Hisano's house, maintaining a fast speed Sakura could easily keep up with. "She hasn't really meet me aside from that one time at her house. It wouldn't hurt, right? My being there? I just thought it would show that we are okay with her being here." Shikamaru agrees with her, he nods at her reasoning. This gave her leeway to talk more, however, instead of listening Shikamaru decided to drone out the noise her mouth caused and thought to himself.

They quickly reach the edge of her house; he hopes that she's here. If not then he just wasted a bunch of energy for nothing. He and Sakura climb over the first fence that separates the houses land from the rest of the village. He knew Hisano will probably be giving him grief for this, but he didn't want to risk her not answering the door. He and Sakura reach the front door. Extending an arm, Shikamaru knocks lazily on the door. Inside, Hisano heard this faint knocking. She would normally have been annoyed that someone had bypassed the gate, and she would have promptly thrown him or her out. Today, however, was different. She could care less that someone jumped the fence. She grabs her scarf to hide her scar, and pushes her hair to cover her clouded opaque eye. She opens the door to find Shikamaru yet again, however, this time he was with Sakura. She wasn't sure what to do. Normally she would have shut the door in his face, but Sakura's presence changed things. She didn't want to screw up more then she already had.

"Hisano-" Shikamaru began before Hisano interrupted him with the raising of her hand.

"I know why you're here Shikamaru. Honestly I'm getting tired of it, and I'm much too exhausted to even bother turning you away. So if you want the two of you are invited in, but if all you wish to do is apologize, then you're forgiven. Just stop jumping the fence, it's there for a reason." Hisano stands aside, allowing passage into her empty house. Shikamaru stood at the door for a moment, questioning her motives. Only to realise there was probably no motive at all, and that she had finally given in to his constant pestering. It only took a month of pestering in order to achieve this; this in and of itself was a small feat. He wondered how long he would have to constantly be pestering her in order to reach further. "The offer doesn't stand forever." Hisano states as she takes the door in her hands, prepared to close it. Shikamaru's broad hand stops it from closing.

"We'll come in." he turns to Sakura to gage if this was the right plan. She nods in approval and smiles as she walks past him and into Hisano's house. He quickly follows suit. Upon entering he realizes just how empty her house really is. He sees the boxes neatly places along the wall waiting to be opened. Shikamaru wonders if Hisano will ever be able to feel like this place is home, enough to take out personal belongings. Part of him wants her to, and yet a part of him knows logically it's never going to happen. That this life he leads will never mould to fit her life, and it never could. They are from two different places. While he could remain friends, like he and Temari do, it's difficult to amerce oneself into a different culture. Mind you, it's not impossible, but it can take a great deal of time. He fears it will take more than the three years Hisano has in the Leaf Village.

"Wow." Sakura comments on the vast space that Hisano was privileged to.

"It's a bit too big." Hisano says, assuming it was the house Sakura was commenting on.

"I would love to live in a place like this!" Sakura exclaimed, "There's so much space!" Hisano lets out a small chuckle. Shikamaru's ear happens to catch said laugh. He realized that was the first time Hisano has laughed (in front of him at least) during the month she has been in the Village. She had a beautiful laugh, or at least Shikamaru thought so. Hisano, like with so many other things in her life, found fault with it. She coupled this mindset with her rising. Her older sister's, and sometimes her younger brother would make fun of the way she spoke, and the way she laughed. As a child Hisano had a speech impenitent. The only reason her mother decided to do something about it was her fear of Hisano never being able to marry, simply because of the way she spoke. Her mother really only cared about that. So when she received her first scar she was chastised for allowing her porcelain skin to be tarnished. Hisano had felt proud about her first scar before she told her mother; after all she got it from protecting civilians. She was proud that, despite her failures, she still managed to save innocent civilians. When Hisano received the scar on her face that traces over her eye, her mother was furious. Up until that point her mother thought she could still snag a relatively good husband, but with this disfigurement, as her mother put it, ruined all chances of that. So Hisano did the only thing she knew how to, she hid. Hid behind scarfs and the curtain of her hair. She resents her actions now, she wish's she could have stood up to her mother, but she never could, and still to this day hasn't. She learned to become timid, and reserved from her upbringing. To build the walls up and maintain them daily so they have little chance to deteriorate. Shikamaru had managed to find a weakened area that Hisano would often overlook. Over the month he chipped away at the first layer. He had managed to get some leeway, without Hisano even noticing. If he kept chipping away at it slowly then perhaps he'd be able to get past her layers and crawl through to see the true Hisano. He realised it would take some time before that would ever happen, but Shikamaru was determined nevertheless.

"Would you like some water, tea?" Hisano asks her guests. She half expected Shikamaru to come, after all he's been using every excuse there is to accompany her. She knew his motive, but no matter how much she protested and lashed out, he always managed to find his way back. Sakura, however, was the unexpected guest. Hisano thought that only Shikamaru would try to follow her, not any of his friends. Hisano felt surprised, and actually quite happy that she hadn't managed to screw up everything. She still had a chance, even if it was a slim one.

"Water's fine." Sakura said, still observing her surroundings in amazement. Hisano glanced to Shikamaru, he simply shook his head, relaying silently that he didn't want anything. Hisano went to her kitchen to fetch the water for Sakura. As she was filling it she could hear Sakura whisper to Shikamaru. "I don't know what Ino's problem is with her. She seems nice enough."

"She's troublesome, you know that. Everyone does. Look at you're friendship with her." Shikamaru replies.

"Yeah, but I kind of understand why she's acting that way." She says, "I honestly think she's afraid of losing her teammates and close friends to the new girl. You know how territorial she is, she's almost as bad as Kiba, or Naruto with ramen."

"I don't care what her excuse is. I'm not going anywhere, I'm still her teammate and friend."

"Yeah," Sakura began, "But you are spending a lot of time with Hisano. She's barely seen you this past month because of her. So she sees her as a threat." Sakura tries to explain.

"Hisano can be okay, if she ever gives you the chance, and vice versa."

"Has she given you the chance?" Sakura asks, Hisano leans on the wall, out of the sight of the two of them, but close enough to hear all of their words.

"Depends on the day." Shikamaru says with a shrug. Not wanting to hear anything further and jeopardize hearing something she'd rather not hear, she decides to return to the room where Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting.

"Here's you're water." Hisano hands the chilled glass over to the pink haired girl. Hisano wished she hadn't listened in. Obviously she was curious, curious of what others thought of her, but she may not have been ready for what they were going to say. She knew Shikamaru's standpoint, and she understood why Sakura had asked the questions she did. Hisano just wishes she had chosen not to listen. That's the problem, people are so curious to know what others think of them, that they don't consider what affect other peoples words will have on them. There is no way to predict what is going to be said, and how one is going to act.

"Thanks," the pink haired girl says kindly, "I see you still have a fair bit of unpacking to do." She comments, shifting her attention to the boxes lined up nicely against the wall, waiting for the day when the contents within them will see the light of day again.

"Yeah, I've just been incredibly busy, it's on the bottom of my priority list." Hisano says. Now that she listened in on the words exchanged by the other two people in the room, she felt awkward. Awkward because she didn't know how to react, and she wasn't entirely sure if she could open up to the people in front of her.

The three of them remained in Hisano's well-lit house for some time, talking mostly about work. Hisano kept quiet, she preferred listening. Despite it being her house, she still felt like she was intruding on the friendship and conversation between the two Leaf shinobi. She felt like an outsider. An alien. In a way she was. She didn't belong in the village, she stuck out like a sore thumb. The citizens, for the most part ignored her, or were kind to her when they crossed paths. But there are some that don't like change, that don't like foreigners, who don't like 'different'. Hisano always felt like she was on the outskirts of the village, vying for a place, looking out for everyone but always being overlooked by others. Shikamaru would venture to the outskirts every now and then. He would join her, pester her, and stand silently with her as she looked in with envy. He would have to leave, after all he belonged in that life, in the village, and she simply did not.

"Shit, is that the time!" Sakura spits as she glances to the solidary clock mounted on the plain walls. "I have to go, I'm doing the early morning shift tomorrow at the hospital. It was nice, thanks for having me Hisano." Sakura says with a sweet smile, before dashing out the door. Hisano wasn't sure if it was genuine or not, it was something she couldn't judge, and it's for a simply enough reason, she simply didn't know Sakura very well yet. Sakura had been genuine; she really did have a good time with Hisano and Shikamaru. Sakura had given Hisano a chance, and vice versa. It proved beneficial.

"You should probably head out as well." Hisano adds politely to Shikamaru.

"Why? I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow morning." He says, adjusting his posture slightly before continuing, "You can't get rid of me that easy Hisano, good try though."

"Well what do you plan to do then? There's nothing left for you her to entertain yourself." Hisano tells the last man.

"Last I knew there was another human here who speaks the same language as me." Shikamaru responds quickly.

"That may be," Hisano began, "But in order for there to be conversation there needs to be subjects to talk about, and those were pretty well exhausted already." Hisano adds, getting slightly defensive as Shikamaru continues to push.

"On Sakura's side yes, on my side a little, but on yours; there's still plenty." He says confidently.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hisano asks, crossing her arms subconsciously.

"I noticed. Noticed that you did little to no talking when Sakura was here." He says; looking her straight in the eyes, despite the physical barriers she has put in his place. "It's not hard with her really, she loves to talk. But I noticed, I noticed your silence. I noticed you." With the mention of this silence fell between the two of them, Hisano didn't know how to respond. Few people notice when she retreats in a conversational context, and he had. She was honestly surprised. She stared at him intensely for awhile, trying to judge his motives, his words.

"So you noticed," she began as the surprise of his words wore off, "big deal. That doesn't mean I'm about to pour everything about myself to you. It's not what I do."

"I know, and I wouldn't expect that. But I'm here, and you're not going to get rid of me easily. From your house, and your life." He says. Hisano is stubborn, but so is Shikamaru. It was a matter of whose stubbornness outlasts the other.

After Sakura's departure the conversations fell and it became silence between the two of them. Hisano was surprisingly comfortable with the silence. She often enjoys its company, but when other invade that silence, it is then when she sometimes feel that the silence has betrayed her. That was not the case this time, she felt comfortable, like when she is alone. Shikamaru didn't mind it all too much either, it gave him time to think. He had somehow managed to worm his way into Hisano's house, which is a huge step even though it may not seem it. Hisano rarely let others into her personal life, and a home is really the reflection of who you are, the things you like, and in extent, the kind of person you are. Sometimes it is your house that talks a great deal more to who you are, then you do yourself. Shikamaru looked around her house. It was still in its preliminary round, so it was difficult to judge the kind of person Hisano was. From the things that were fortunate enough to be unpacked, he noticed that it was all very clean, very straight, and appeared as though everything had a proper place. So, it can be said that Hisano was that kind of person. She likes cleanliness, she likes order, she likes rules, and she likes routines. All are true, and while it was her house that told him these things about her, there was a great deal more hidden, secrets the house couldn't give away.

"Need help unpacking?" Shikamaru asks, breaking the silence.

"No." Hisano responds. She did, she just didn't like other people rummaging through her things. She was a very private person, so it was only natural for her to act the way she did.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Shikamaru says, as he glances in her direction.

"I'm well aware. How do you think I got to the point I'm at?" She says, returning his glance. He noticed, despite her blind right eye, that her eyes gave a soft response. It was a look he hadn't seen before, and he wasn't exactly sure how to classify that look. He knew, for the most part, her other looks that stemmed from her eyes. He is surprisingly good at picking up emotions from ones eyes. Hisano was different. She kept many of her emotions to herself. Even if she was annoyed, mad, or happy, it was significantly more difficult for him to pinpoint said emotion. She did a great job at glazing over her emotions, masking them so she appears to be indifferent. Shikamaru had to try really hard in order to learn the different emotions her eyes emitted. It proved to benefit him; he was able to successfully determine the emotion she felt behind the mask she put up for everyone else. He was quite proud of himself, as he should be. Hisano had few friends, even in Suna. Her mother never liked that thought; she wished her daughter had more friends. This is the same mother that wanted her to adhere to the traditional expectations of women, and Hisano didn't agree with that whatsoever. Hisano didn't have a problem with her social ability, she chose the people she wanted to surround herself with. She didn't let superficial friends taint her independence. She didn't allow her mother's opinions of what she should and should not do to taint her independence or opinions for that matter. Hisano was very independent; she refused to listen to those who tried to dictate her personal life, her body, anything that they had no right butting their nose into. She didn't enjoy, or tolerated for that matter, people who imposed their opinions on her, when she didn't ask for it.

"And here I thought it was your intelligence." Shikamaru responded with a smile, he chuckled to himself. It was meant as a compliment, but he wasn't necessarily sure that was the way Hisano would take it.

"Well, it helped a bit, only a bit." Hisano says sarcastically. Shikamaru remarked that it was perhaps the first time she had used sarcasm with him, at least verbal sarcasm. He was happy, because it meant she trusted him enough to joke around with him, and she was. Hisano was beginning to feel more comfortable with Shikamaru around. She really hadn't had much of a choice, as he had wormed his way into her everyday life. If the villagers didn't know better it may have looked as though they were dating. The villagers knew they weren't of course, it was a small village, and pretty much everyone knew each other's personal lives, with the exception of Hisano who had managed to keep hers a secret, much to their chagrin. "Thanks, by the way" Hisano says quietly "for trying." She wasn't entirely sure if Shikamaru heard her, or if he even knew what she was referring to.

"I didn't really need to try," Shikamaru began, Hisano looked over at him questionably, as far as she was aware he tried a lot, "You gave in eventually."

"I did nothing of the sort." Hisano rebuts, "Need I remind you this is your first time in my house in the months I've been here, and it could very well be the last in the next three years I'm here." Hisano warns.

"I get it, treading on thin ice." Shikamaru says with a shrug.

"Despite it all," Hisano began, "I do appreciate it. Few people actually try as hard as you. It's refreshing, especially someone with your reputation."

"And what reputation are you referring to?" Shikamaru asks, propping up and leaning in to Hisano.

"Your incurable laziness." Hisano says matter-of-factly.

"Okay, that one I can admit to."

"And so he admits it." Hisano was growing considerably more open with Shikamaru, and she didn't quite realize it herself. To be honest, neither did Shikamaru. He was used to these kinds of behaviour, but not necessarily from Hisano. However, with her things were different. She had gradually become more open over the few first months they had met. If she had changed drastically in a short time he probably would have noticed, but she hadn't, so he didn't.

"You should leave now." Hisano tells Shikamaru, matter-of-factly. It took him by surprise, they had been getting along for the past hour or so he had been in her house. Now, suddenly she's telling him to leave. He began to think if it was because of him, or if he had said anything to offend her. However, despite his worries, he thought it best not to inquire. If it had been because of something he had said, he wouldn't want to push his luck. She didn't tell him to leave because she hated his presence, in fact she was getting rather used to it. She was afraid that if he stayed much longer he might get some information out of her she would rather keep secret. She's very good at keeping things to herself, and this can both help and hinder her. She closes people off far too much, because she isn't willing to delve into her past, or share her darkest secrets. In part it was because of her parents, and her family in general. Emotions were not overly accepted in her household. If she cried as a chid she would receive a beating from her father. Her mother would stand by and watch him do it, she would say nothing, and she would do nothing. Part of Hisano wondered if she was afraid of her husband, if she was too scared to run away. Their marriage, after all, was arranged. While some marriages like those last, and can be a good match, Hisano often wondered what her mother may be like had she not married her father. What her viewpoints on women may be had she not been brainwashed with her husband's opinion. So yes, Hisano learned to keep things to herself, and to show little to no emotion. She thought it was normal, because it had been something she had done her whole life.

"Hisano?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes?" Hisano responds with elegance.

"You intrigue me." He states. Now it was Hisano's turn to be taken aback. She had always thought little of herself, that she was dull. Never had she been told in any fashion that she interested a person in any way. Even as a young teenager when each sex is running after the other, she was the one who stood by and watched them flock past her. She was never the center of attention, and she grew to accept that and feel comfortable wrapped in that isolation. Her brothers and sisters have fought for the limelight in their parent's eyes their whole life, and continue to (even when most have moved out). She never quite understood. She had tried after all, as a child, to gain her parents approval, and vied for their attention. She soon learned that she didn't fit that kind of life, that kind of competition. So she focused that energy elsewhere, mostly on her studies to become a successful Shinobi. Little did she realize that the mysterious persona attracted others to her, that she was interesting because she didn't reveal everything in one sitting. She was the kind of person you never quite finish learning about. So yes, maybe in a couple of ways she is dull, but everyone can be dull now and then. She didn't know that the qualities about herself that she often ignored or hated are exactly what brought people near her.

"What brings you to say this?" She asks, with no wavering voice, and little expression of surprise that she had clearly experienced with Shikamaru's comment.

"You just do. You keep so much about yourself hidden. I've known you for about a month or two now and I'm still oblivious as to who you are, and what your past is, about your childhood or even your family."

"And what if I have classified those subjects as unimportant, and that's why they never go answered?" She asks. She doesn't see them as unimportant, but she before she expresses herself to anyone she has to know them well, and make sure that they won't betray her once they've obtained the information.

"But it's not just that," he began, "I don't even know if you like dogs or cats, what your favourite food is, your favourite colour, your favourite season or if you like to cook. It's even the simple stuff you've kept hidden."

"I could say the same about you." Hisano responds quickly.

"What?" Shikamaru asks, taken off guard.

"You accuse me of my failure to open up, and you complain that you don't know the simple things about me. You've never bothered to tell me that same questions. I don't know if you like dogs or cats. You're being hypocritical. You expect me to reveal information about me when you fail to do just that. So why do you expect me to give you my life's story when I don't know much about you either?" Shikamaru hadn't looked at it this way. He always focused on how Hisano acted in the conversations they had, and how she acted around different people. He never once stopped to consider that maybe the reason he didn't know a lot about her was because he didn't ask, and he didn't offer information willingly either. Yet he expected Hisano to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4: Walls Broken

Shikamaru had overstayed his welcome at Hisano's place, and he knew that. It was difficult for him to leave; he enjoyed her company, despite what she put him through. In no means did Hisano make it easy for him to be around, she was constantly pushing him away. Despite this he moved forward, because people put up walls to protect themselves. They begin to learn after years of mistreatment, that the only way to protect themselves is to push those that care for them away. The problem is the people who fail to understand, because they have yet to be victim to mistreatment. In some ways those people are lucky, but it makes them difficult to understand those who have.

"Shikamaru" Hisano began, "you have a knack for intruding."

"I'm well aware." He replied. He thought for a moment, allowing for silence to creep back in between the two of them. As much as Hisano hated to admit it, she had had fun during the time they'd spent together. It was a foreign feeling to her that she didn't completely understand at the time. He had actively tried to get to know her, and Hisano appreciated that, because this let her be a little more open, especially when it was just the two of them. After all, it took her awhile to open up to people, and he had made it easier for her. "Tomorrow is the weekend" Shikamaru stated.

"Yes, and what is the significance of that?" Hisano responds.

"Well," he began, "you don't work on the weekends and I have the day off" his heart began to beat a little faster than normal, confusing him. He had never been nervous asking any other girl a question like the one he was about to ask, he didn't even like Hisano, or he thought he didn't, not like that anyway.

"What's your point?" Hisano asks.

"Spend the day with me." He said, keeping up with his lazy demeanour, when, in truth, his heart could not be racing any faster, and the last thing he wanted was to be sitting. He understood attraction, he thought he had felt it with Temari, and in a way he had. His reaction to Hisano was entirely different, it felt different, and he couldn't explain how exactly.

"Why would I spend the day with you on my day off? This is simply a job to you, so keep it that way" Hisano responded. She was nervous, and she could admit that, even if it was only to herself, but she was mostly confused. In the time she had known Shikamaru, which, grant you hasn't been very long but long enough, the only reason he would spend time with her was because it was his job. She didn't think this way because she had little confidence in herself, she did have confidence, but like anyone she still had her insecurities. Her insecurities with people probably developed because of her family. She lived in a very strict household, even for Suna standards. She was constantly told her faults, how to act, but most of all she learned that the only reason you make 'friends' is for connections. That any type of event was designed to display a good impression, to make business deals, but never friends. So now, as a young adult, she still finds it difficult to let go of her old ways. She desperately tried to throw away these thoughts, to rid herself of her parent's mentality, but it still proved difficult to fully abandon them. With Gaara it had been easier, there was no higher position then his that you could aspire to. As far as she was concerned there was no higher position (aside from the obvious royalty that one had to be born into), so she didn't feel inclined to question his motives, if anything she thought he should be questioning hers, she had none of course, but the point still stood.

"Were we not just discussing how we know very little about each other?" Shikamaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and straightening his posture.

"You and I both know I've already gone beyond my duties as your guide, this was supposed to end two weeks in, and yet here we are a month or two later," he continued, "So now, because you're so stubborn and stuck in your ways" he trailed off, he regretted saying that as soon as it passed through his lips, "that I have to go and use other means." He paused, to let Hisano soak everything he said in.

"What exactly are you implying?" Hisano inquired with an authoritative tone.

"Please don't make me admit it." He asked.

"You're going to have to explain," Hisano responded, "because that statement can be taken in many different ways, one even, that could land you in the hospital." She said confidently. Shikamaru knew from being around other female shinobi that, when they say these things, they mean them. Shikamaru sighed in defeat. He hated admitting things, especially when it dealt with human emotion; the two of them are similar in that aspect.

"I simply want to get to know you." He stated, trying to avoid the truth just a bit longer, a truth that he wasn't even entirely aware of himself, but it had began keeping in shortly after he had met Hisano. She was different from everyone else, and he liked that about her.

"Fair enough," Hisano began, still suspicious, "but what's your motive behind getting to know me?" She was blunt when it came to conversations like these; she hated beating around the bush. Hisano is the type that would much rather being straightforward. Shikamaru bit his tongue in frustration; he'd have to admit to her fully, he couldn't camouflage his intentions behind his vague statement. Those kinds of statements had always worked before, but again, Hisano is different.

"I would like to be your friend" Shikamaru finally admitted.

"And you believe spending a day with me would achieve this?" She asks, stumped at his response. It wasn't often she came across a motive like this, so, for this one time, Shikamaru managed to catch her off guard.

"Yes!" he exclaims in frustration. He had to admit, despite her troublesome nature, Hisano has the ability to stir his emotions, and make him a lot more involved then he ever is with others. He wondered if this is how other people felt when they spoke with him, or even Sai, as everyone knows how difficult it can be to have a real conversation with that guy. However, he had to admit that over the years that he got to know him, he had gotten significantly better.

"I would," Hisano began, and Shikamaru's heart leapt in anticipation, the beating of it pounding in his eardrums, everything grew silent around him. "But I'm training tomorrow." Hisano finished. Shikamaru's heart sank, but he was not about to give up, it simply isn't in his vocabulary.

"Then I'll have to train with you." He states confidently, in hopes she wouldn't shoot him down this time.

"And why would you want to train with me?" Hisano asks, shifting her position in order to face Shikamaru straight on a little more.

"For the same reason I mentioned before." He began "Hisano, just because you try to push me further and further away from you that doesn't mean I'm going to give up trying to be your friend." He said those words with such conviction that Hisano's opinion was swayed. She still doubted his motives, but his persistence, especially when it wasn't apart of his character, proved to her that it might be worth giving it a try. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine." She finally said. Shikamaru was ecstatic, though he hid it well. Convincing Hisano of something was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated, but he had ultimately achieved his goal for the day. With this final achievement, he decided that his overstayed welcome was finally expired. That and he anticipated if he were to stay any longer, he would not only get in trouble with Hisano, but his mother, and he wasn't sure which one was more petrifying.

"Thanks for having me Hisano," he said casually, trying to keep the smile that was creeping on the side of his lips hidden. "I'll see you bright and early on the training fields tomorrow." Hisano nodded, acknowledging the agreement they made. He left feeling very proud of himself, like a puffed up peacock. He had (somehow) managed to get past one of Hisano's steel enforced walls. He couldn't exactly explain why he was so proud, or why he had been so nervous. It was a completely foreign experience for him, and foreign experiences need explanations, needed clarity. So he planned to do just that, but for now he gloats, basking in the glory of his achievement.

Hisano on the other hand was utterly confused. She dived into her brain, wracking any information she had available that would help to explain his behaviour. She yielded no results, there was nothing in any of her previous encounters or experiences that could help explain Shikamaru. It baffled her, and it angered her. She liked knowing things, that's why she trained so hard when she was apart of the academy, because she knew the higher the position, the more information is disclosed to you. The issue with people is, there is no definite guide to follow, and there are not always answers.

She looked around the room for a moment. There had been people in her house, it had seen life, and now it was empty and it would be for some time to come. She left behind the empty large room for a significantly smaller room. The stairs squeaked as her feet lightly touched the wood. She made her way to the bathroom. She let the water pool at the base of the sink. Using her two hands she scooped up the water, washing her face. She patted her porcelain skin dry with a soft towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. Up until now she had always thought that her scar was something ugly, something that needed to be hidden. It was her upbringing after all, and it can be extremely difficult to change our mindsets. Hisano was not one to criticize her looks; her mother always did that for her. So she left behind the mirror for her bed.

The sun seeped through her blinds as the sun began its ascent into the sky. That was her indication to get up. She wasn't one to begin with a lazy morning, unlike Shikamaru who sluggishly got out of his soft bed each day. As soon as she was awake, Hisano bounced out of bed. She quickly got ready, ate a quick breakfast and left for the training grounds. Part of her hoped that she would be the only one there; that Shikamaru would not keep his word and she would be left to train on her own. After spending more than a month in the Leaf Village she was able to determine which training sites were more popular, and which were often deserted. She always opted for the deserted. She didn't have to worry about what people might think of someone with limited visibility was doing. Today, like many other days she opted for the deserted training ground, isolated by trees and a fair distance from the busy and bustling streets of the village.

She hoped that he wouldn't arrive, and part of her hoped that he would. He had somehow managed to give her mixed feelings about his presence. Part of her just wanted to hide away from his sight, while the other wanted nothing more then to be around him. She didn't quite understand it, and she wasn't fully aware of these feelings either. They crept on her like a snake does its prey, unaware until it finally strikes.

He was at odds too. He wasn't sure if she really wanted him there, and debated not going. He knew the day wasn't going to be easy. But he had managed to get her to agree, and that was a feat in and of its own. He knew what he should do, but just because you should do something doesn't mean it's the right decision to make. She had grown on him. He had thought her to be insufferable when they first met. That opinion remained through their next few interactions, but somewhere in these interactions something changed. He wasn't sure when or how, but he had admitted it. She was insufferable at times, and she was difficult to figure out. That was part of the intrigue to Shikamaru though. She wasn't a person that could be easily read. It was the challenge. He was worried that maybe, once he had managed to figure her out that the interest in her would disappear. While she had her reasons to stay away from him, and protect herself, so did he. To be invested in someone, no matter how close or intimate you may be; you still show apart of yourself. You open up to your friends, but you may tell your family something you'd never tell your friends. He was afraid. He would never admit it, but that didn't make it any less true. He was afraid that once he found out all he could about her that he'd get bored of her. He didn't want that. Not in the least. She was the first girl in a long time to make him think so much about behaviour, and he didn't want to lose that interest. He didn't like that concept, and tried to combat it at every chance he could. But just because we don't like an idea or concept doesn't mean it doesn't exist and that it can't be a reality. We would rather ignore it then confront it.

His decision for this particular day was to go to the training grounds. He was not about to let all his hard work from the previous day go to waste. He set off; mind you he was late. That's the issue with thinking, we sometimes have the tendency to overthink, and we forget about just how much time we've wasted just thinking. He walks along the path to the grounds in his lazy saunter. He had assumed Hisano would have chosen the least popular training ground, and he'd be right. He stopped in his tracks, and gazed upon Hisano for a moment. She was in her own world. Training, and pushing her limits, he could see her push herself each time she did not preform perfectly. A smile crept upon his face before he even realized it. Her scarf was gone. Thrown aside onto the dirt. It was refreshing to see her with her guard down. It didn't happen often. He knew that if he were to say anything, or if she were to notice him she'd revert back to the way she normally was. Reserved and covered up. He liked her like this.

She stopped her training for a moment. Shikamaru worried that she would see him looking at her, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He saw her chest as it heaved up and down, trying to catch her breath. He watched her as her fingers racked through her hair, bringing each gathered strand up, until they all collided in one area. She quickly tied her hair, took one last deep breath before she returned to her training. It was the first time Shikamaru had seen her this way. He saw her scar on her right eye in all its glory. He could imagine how painful it must have been. Yet she still stood, past the pain. He believed she'd one day have the confidence to walk around the village with the same dishevelled hair. He could not wait for that day, that day when confidence just emanated from her, when she forgets the opinions of others and only cared about her own.

Hisano caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see Shikamaru standing there in the pathway. With his hands in his pocket with a slight smirk on his face. She quickly released her hair. She regretted telling him her plans for the day. In training you must completely forget your insecurities, but when he was around her all she could do was worry how he perceived her. Naturally this meant covering up her eye, even though Shikamaru loved the sight of it. Not that he'd ever admit it. He never understood her behaviour; after all he was the one to move her hair out of her eye the first time they met. There was nothing he could do at this stage; he had no leeway over how she perceived herself. For all he knew his words could be empty shells to her.

It's not that she had no confidence in herself, that's far from the truth. Confidence doesn't always have to correlate with beauty. She was confident in the work she did, both in the field and behind the desk. She was confident in the life she'd made, and for the friends she made. She was confident in her abilities. She was confident in herself, just not in regards to her physical beauty. She never correlated physical beauty with confidence, so she never had an issue with her self-perception. She knew who she was and why she was the way she was (well, for the most part that is).

They just stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other without speaking a word. The world stopped in that moment, neither one could hear the birds or the wind that swept pass them. It was an odd sensation for the both of them. It had never happened to Hisano who often avoided anything close to a friendship or relationship, and Shikamaru had never experienced that feeling with any other girl he'd been with. It was new and exciting, yet terrifying all at the same time. He didn't know what to do, or how to proceed. So he waited for her to respond, it was the easier (and safer) decision. But she didn't. It was agonizing waiting, just staring at each other. She could do nothing to move any muscle in her body, vocal or otherwise. It took her some time, but eventually she muttered a silent and shy "hi." Shikamaru didn't hear it, but he saw her lips move as she spoke. She cleared her throat and repeated her address louder this time. Shikamaru broke out of his daze.

"Hey." He replied lazily with half a wave.

"Why did you come?" She asks, Hisano had a tendency for being blunt. Shikamaru had noticed that, and it was oddly refreshing for him.

"You invited me. I wasn't about to lose that opportunity." He replies truthfully.

"I have to admit I'm surprised. Also I may have taken it upon myself to train earlier than I told you." She admitted.

"You're done training for the day?" He asks. He assumed she might do that, to avoid.

"Yes." She responds. "I suppose you came here for nothing. I apologize for making you go out of your way just to have to go back home."

"What makes you think I'm going home?" Shikamaru responds. He knew she'd try this, and he came prepared.

"Well there is no reason for you to stay around."

"You said you had the day off, so now that we can't train you get to deal with me all day."

"Great." She responds sarcastically.

"I have an idea where we can go. It's definitely a place you need to go to, you're too pent up."

"Excuse you?" she asks with attitude, allowing him to have another chance to rephrase what he said.

"We're going to a healing spring. You're stressed, burnt out, and need it. Besides, when do you get the chance to go to one of these? Being from the desert and all, you must not have a chance to go to hot springs very often, or want to for that matter." Probably was not his smoothest attempt at getting to know her, but at least he tried. She wracked her brain deciding whether or not this was a good idea. She knew she needed it, for her muscles and for her psyche, but she was stubborn. She didn't like it when Shikamaru got his way; she wanted to make him work for it. Today was different though. She didn't respond with a sarcastic comment, she didn't question his motives or come up with an excuse why she couldn't.

"Okay, let's go." She said simply. It took Shikamaru by surprise, he never expected her to agree. He hid a smile as he walked closer to her. He had another little victory for the day, and so far it was a pretty good day.

Shikamaru did a quick jog to catch up to Hisano. He guided her through the trees. He took his time on the way there, he wanted to take this time to get to know her more. He knew her guard was down, so it was the perfect opportunity.

"I think it's good that you came here," he began, "you're doing amazing work." He complimented. "Do you enjoy being here?" he asks.

"For the most part" she began. "I miss home, I miss the blazing heat and the people."

"What do you like about this village though?" he asks, looking over to her as he asked the question.

"Everyone here is friendly. They are all very accepting. There's also a lot of water which is weird." Shikamaru chuckled, "Don't laugh." She said in humour.

"Are you having a little bit of fun here?" he asks his next question, one of many to follow.

"I'm here to work, not to have fun." She responds seriously.

"You have to have a little bit of fun, that's probably the reason why you seem tired all the time. You need time to let loose, to forget about work." He responds. "I would know." He adds quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hisano had heard him. He didn't expect her to. It was his turn to open up to her now.

"My teacher was killed in battle. He left behind his wife and unborn child. I threw myself into work. Took every mission I could, no matter how small. I never gave myself a break. In the end I had a breakdown." Hisano knew all too well the issue of losing yourself in work. People do it to avoid grief, to avoid the expectations in life, for any reason really. We do it to avoid. It was what she was doing, and what she's been doing her whole life. She didn't recognize the breakdowns anymore. She wasn't sure if she still had them (she did), she had come that accustomed to it. It's not something anyone should have to be desensitised to, and yet so many people are.

"Okay," she began quietly, "I'll allow some time for fun today with you." She smiled sweetly. She was not easily swayed; she was a stubborn woman who could be stuck in her ways. There was something about Shikamaru that made her act differently, to throw caution to the wind (to a degree) and just act in a way she normally wouldn't. It was slowly beginning to dawn on her, but she still remained significantly oblivious to her change of behaviour around Shikamaru. She was comfortable with him, and acted more like herself in his presence.

It was the same for him too. Like everyone, he had a mask in front of people. He acted differently when he was around his friends, around his family, and around her. He was a little more patient around her then he was with other women. She calmed him, it wasn't as though he'd ever show he was stressed, or having trouble. He was a lot like her in that regard, keeping things in. But if he felt stress begin to tense up his body, he'd visit her; she didn't even have to know he was there. All he had to do was look at her and he felt the stress wash away like wave. So on days he felt especially stressed at work, he'd walk to her office, and walk past the open door a couple of times. He'd see he sitting at her desk, with her head buried under a pile of paperwork. It amazed him, how many responsibilities she had, and how she managed to mange her time to accomplish it all. He couldn't imagine how stressful a job like that would be. He hated the field paperwork he'd have to deal with, but she did so much more. She managed citizens, went above and beyond her duty, ensuring that every individual had exactly what they needed, even if it meant taking a portion out of her paycheck. She was selfless, she'd never think she was, but he knew it. He knew what she did. She trained, she worked, and she had meetings. She did a lot, and she never complained. He wondered if she would, given the opportunity. If she had someone to complain to, if she had the luxury of something like that, would she use it?

The two began to walk in a familiar direction. The trees covered them, keeping the noise from the town within the town limits. Hisano loved nature, and she had different thoughts of what nature was. All her life, nature had been the scarcely growing bushes, the greenhouses filled with plants that can be used for medicine, or even the lizards that zipped past. Her nature never included the colour green, it never included water, and so she fell in love with this nature. She fell in love with the greenery, with the forest animals, but most of all with the water. The water was her favourite part, to have so much of it. They walked together, quietly walking without a word. They didn't mind the silence, in fact both of them was rather fond of it. Shikamaru never liked overly talkative girls, because he believed they never had anything important to say if they are always talking. Hisano, she grew up with the notion you should never speak unless it was absolutely imperative, or if you had something important to say. If not, then it was a waste of breath. She noticed that the people in the Leaf Village were different; they talked whenever they wanted, even if they didn't have anything important to say. She didn't quite understand it, then again it can be difficult for people to understand behaviours if they never grew up around it. With that being said, people can learn behaviours, but she was not too sure if this was one she wanted to adopt. Only time would tell if she would.

She would never admit this to Shikamaru, but she was feeling incredibly lonely and often saw herself thinking she were an inconvenience. It was bound to happen, especially with the way she kept herself locked up and isolated. That big empty house, with no laughter and the memories of arguments, it is a lonely life to lead. She desperately wanted to be back in the Sand Village, with Gaara and Kankuro. To be surrounded by people who loved her, who wanted her near. She did not feel that same connection here, even though it was incredibly strong. There was Shikamaru, there was Sakura, and there were the villagers. Hisano's problem was that she often disregarded what she has done right, what she has done to help, and focuses on what she could not do. It was not healthy, but she could not seem to find her way to see it any other way. She wanted to, but she could not. She wished one day she would have someone to share these thoughts and feelings with, but that was not today.

Hisano glanced over in Shikamaru's direction, it was a very brief moment, and had he asked she would have denied it. She smiled when she looked at him. She did not know why, or even when things had changed enough for her to smile at the thought or look of him. He still bothered her a great deal; he could be incredibly insistent and infuriating. In that moment though, she felt happiness. Something she had not felt for a great deal of time.

The sensation of it all was foreign. It was not normal for either one of them. It was a period of absolute questioning. Questioning the expectations, the sincerity, and the motives of it all. Relationships, and even friendships take this step, this uncertainty of it all. Hisano, was in many ways, still very closed off, she still questioned everything and every motive of Shikamaru. She was more willing to trust him, to believe in his word when she was previously cautious. Shikamaru had not been as closed up as Hisano was, so this period for him was significantly easier to navigate. He did question how genuine she was, as she often said things just to make people happy, even if she was not a fan. He questioned her trust in him, and felt a need to prove himself to her. It was perhaps the most he's ever tried to make someone feel welcome, the most he's tried when it considered a woman. He wanted to ensure she was comfortable, and with her, that took time. Overall though, they worked through this together without even realizing it. Slowly tearing down the red tape between them.

Shikamaru looked ahead of him as he walked, his slow and sloppy walk. He left his mind blank for the most part. He enjoyed the silence between them. It was one of the things he liked about her; she did not feel the need to talk every second. She spoke when she had something important to say. It was not empty words that just flew into the air. She has substance to herself, and to her words. Something he believed to be a fleeting quality in both men and women in his village. In some ways he agreed with the notions and customs that came from the desert. Mostly talking when you have something of quality to bring to the conversation. He glanced at her for only a moment. With that quick and fleeting glance he recognized that she had allowed her hair to be pushed back behind her ear, and let her scarf fall. It proved everything he has done to this time has been for something. That it was worth all the trouble and issues that he faced along the way. Issues with both her, and with his friends. The path to her comfort has been a long and tiresome run so far, but it's slowly beginning to pay off, even in the subtlest of ways. He thought he'd have more of an issue with it than he actually did. He thought she would be this troublesome woman that could not be talked to, who could not be swayed in any way.

"You're different." He said simply, not expecting much of a reply, if any.

"I am aware." She response with confidence, he liked that, he liked her confidence. "I'm honestly surprised you're just now figuring it out." She adds. Shikamaru rolls his eyes, she was like this sometimes; quite a bit actually, just few people got to see this side.

"Oh, I've known, everyone has." He replies with a hint of sarcasm as they near their destination.

"Am I that obvious?" she asks with slight concern, letting her hair fall over her eye again.

"Not like that," Shikamaru responded, stopping for a moment. He brought his hand to her face, carefully drawing back her strands of hair she had used to cover her blinded eye. It lingered for a moment on her chin as he stared carefully into her eyes. She didn't say anything, she didn't move. She responded to his gentleness by not pushing him or his hand away. For a moment it was only the two of them, all the white noise had stopped, and the world focused on them. It was with the rustling of the leaves that he realized his actions. He slipped his hand away from her cheek, returning it to his side, "you're different because you don't take no for an answer, you stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves, you don't let anyone push you around or tell you what you should or should not do." He finishes.

"Everyone in our line of work does that."

"That's not true," he began, "you bring a different quality to it all. You go above and beyond the line of duty."

"Thank you for the compliment, but it really isn't necessary." She responds as she looks away. She was not one for compliments; she was not accustomed to them. She was accustomed to criticism, constructive or otherwise. So, as it was, she could not take a compliment.

They reached their destination. A secluded part of the forest, with it's own private spring. They had not exactly planned to go this way, or even go this far into the forest. There was no motive behind it, though any onlooker might assume that to be the case. Hisano gazed longingly at the water. She loved the water; she had never had so much around her in all her life. She had never learnt to swim, it wasn't required in the desert, but survival was. She always wondered what it would be like to swim, to be encased in the water.

"Do you want to swim?" Shikamaru asks her.

"I'd love to, if I knew how to." She admits.

"I could teach you," he said cautiously, "Only if you're comfortable with it." He quickly added. She contemplated for a moment if that was something she wanted to get into, if it was worth it, and if she would regret it if she did not take him up on his request. Shikamaru looked over at her with a slightly troubled expression. What could she be thinking; it was a yes or no answer. Or so he thought, but things are rarely a yes or no question.

"Okay." She said confidently, "I'll learn to swim. I never thought I would saying that in my lifetime."

"Well a lifetime in the desert would make a sentence like that relatively rare." Shikamaru responds with a kind smile. Hisano was relieved that today was the day she had worn shorts under her work uniform. She would have to swim in her bindings but that was not a big deal. As long as she was adequately covered that's all she cared about. She inched near the waters edge. She brought her hand to the side of the spring, carefully dipping it in the water to gauge its temperature. "Are you positive you want to do this?" Shikamaru asked; to ensure she would not regret her decision down the road.

"I'm sure." She responded. Shikamaru was impressed with her. He was impressed that a young woman, who came from such a conservative family and village, would branch out and try new things that some would regard as useless. So maybe being able to swim is a good skill to have. She left her home, her village to go to another that she had little information on. She knew no one; she was left to her own devices to figure out how things worked in the Leaf Village. She was left alone, away from her people. It is incredibly difficult, and many would buckle under the pressure, but not her. She fought through it all, she soldiered on when many would have given up had they faced the same hardships. She never got recognition for it either. She never asked for it. He commended her for her bravery, for her selflessness.

She took off her training uniform; it would be nice to clean off a bit after her workout. It would allow her to rid her body of the grime that had layered itself over her skin. She had forgotten that Shikamaru was behind her as she got undressed, it didn't really matter. She was confident in her body (for the most part), and she was covered enough in her undergarments that it made little difference. Shikamaru followed suit, taking off his jacket getting ready to go into the natural spring. It was at this time that Hisano did something that Shikamaru would remember for a long time to come. She gathered her hair, scooping up the bottom strands into a ponytail. She secured it high on her head. She trusted him enough to fully expose her eye to him now. He looked at her softly, with a soft smile. The world around him was silent; nothing appeared to make a sound. He was lost, lost in a world with no wind, with no birds, with no sound, only the image of the young woman in front of him. She turned around, her scar now on full display. "Stop spacing out and get ready." She demanded from him, her words made him return back to reality. He gave her a laugh, lowering his head as he did so. He glanced up, and caught a slight smile on her face before she turned back around. She was a lot more comfortable with him now, and it was really showing. She smiled, she was humorous with him, but most of all she exposed herself to him. She exposed her greatest insecurity, trusting him to say nothing negative about it. Trusting him to accept her for who she is. He was happy there, with her. He had not been this happy in a long time. He was happy simply when she was around, but he did not put much thought into it. He thought it was nothing, and it could have been, but generally that's not the case.


End file.
